Brothers
by bloodylove013
Summary: D'abord, on ne se ressemble même pas, Malfoy et moi. Comment pourrait-on être jumeaux ? ... Quelqu'un, ayant grand intérêt que Mr Malfoy et toi ne grandissiez pas en tant que frères, a modifié ce qui devrait être en touchant à nos souvenirs...
1. Family

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Je sais pas encore ^^".

**Disclaimer :** hélas, J. continue de refuser mes lettres de  
corruptions pour écrire un bouquin où mes ptits Dray et 'Ry seraient  
ensemble… Et pire : elle a refusé de me les vendre ! Dans un sens, je la  
comprends quand même. A sa place, j'aurais emporté les droits d'auteurs de  
la petite merveille qu'est la saga des HP dans ma tombe et haut delà… Et  
puis vu ce que je lui en fais de ses perso ; je comprends qu'elle veuille  
éviter à tout prix le massacre . En attendant, je ne fais que les  
lui emprunter. Et vu que j'me fais pas de fric dessus (et oui c'est dommage  
pour moi), pas la peine de me faire un procès !

**Rating :** Vu que, pour une fois, je ne pense pas faire virer cette fanfic en un yaoi bien senti, j'ai choisis le rating T pour me permettre de torturer mes persos préférés dans les chapitres à venir.

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore posa les mains sur son bureau et observa Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune._

_- Le moment est venu, reprit-il, de te révèler ce que j'aurais déjà dû te dire il y a cinq ans. Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, je vais tout te raconter. Je te demande simplement un peu de patience, tu pourras te mettre en colère contre moi -ou faire ce que tu voudras- quand j'aurai fini. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas._

_Harry lui lança un regard noir puis il alla se rasseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et attendit._

- Est-ce que tu te souviens, commença Dumbledore en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux, ce que tu as vu dans le miroir du Riséd, il y a cinq ans ?

Harry soutient son regard en silence avant de répondre d'une voix mauvaise :

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, _Monsieur_...

- Tu as vu ta famille, continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Mais te souviens-tu d'y avoir ton frère ?

Il y eut un silence choqué.

- Mon _frère _? Répéta Harry comme s'il avait mal entendu, avant de, voyant que Dumbledore acquiestait, se mettre à ricaner nerveusement. C'est une blague ?

Dumbledore soupira, puis se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir un des tiroirs latéraux de son bureau, et en sortit un épais carnet relié de cuir noir.

- Voici le journal intime de ta mère, précisa Dumbledore devant le regard interrogatif de l'adolescent. Elle me l'avait confié quelques jours avant sa mort, dans l'espoir que ses fils en aient connaissance quand ils seraient plus grands, s'il arrivait quelque chose, à elle et à ton père. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu en prenne connaissance, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le carnet noir.

Harry lui adressa un regard étrange, avant de prendre, dans un geste clairement hésitant, et de l'ouvrir avec une expression quelque peu émue.

Quelque chose glissa hors du carnet pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Harry se baissa pour le ramasser.

Il s'agissait d'une photo le représentant, bébé, dans les bras de ses parents rayonnants de bonheur. Et lui, minuscule enfant ornementé d'une touffe de cheveux noirs, se blotissait contre un autre bébé, blond cette fois, que James et Lily enlaçaient et embrassaient avec le même amour que celui qui s'était cru jusqu'alors leur fils unique.

- Je te présente ton frère jumeau, Edward James Potter, sourit alors Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation des morts. Ainsi donc, il avait eut un frère. Mais alors...

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais un frère ? Demanda Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme, tout en continuant de fixer la photographie.

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau.

- Il y a seize ans, le professeur de Divination exerçant alors à Poudlard mouru dans un tragique accident. D'après le rapport de la Brigade Magique, il semblerait que ce cher Marius Twiceheart, alors professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dépité que le professeur Soren Wulfslang ait, de nouveau, repoussé ses avances maladroites, ait décidé de fabriquer un philtre d'amour pour le conquérir. Malheureusement, il se trouve que Marius a toujours été remarquablement peu doué pour les potions : il semblerait que, dans son empressement, il ait trop forcé sur les épines de roses noires, ingrédient indispensable quand on cherche à susciter la passion, mais qui, à trop forte dose, a transformé ce qui aurait dû être un innoffensif philtre d'amour, en un philtre de la Mort, qui a tué ce malheureux Soren en quelques minutes, en provoquant une crise cardiaque. Enfin bref, après cet horrible accident, j'ai beaucoup hésité à reprendre un professeur de Divination, vu que cette matière ne m'avait jamais paru, de toute façon, indispensable ou même utile à la formation des jeunes sorciers ; j'envisageais même de la supprimer. Mais j'avais reçu la candidature de l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille d'une voyante très célèbre et très douée. La moindre des courtoisies m'obligeait à la rencontrer. Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il m'apparut qu'elle n'avait pas plus de don de voyance qu'un citron pourrait danser la macarena. Je m'apprêtais donc à prendre congé, quand Sibylle fit cette prophétie pour laquelle Voldemort tua tes parents et essaya de te tuer, toi et Edward, sans succès.

Harry se leva si brusquement de son siège qu'il la projeta violemment sur le sol, provoquant une vague de murmurs indignés de la part des portraits.

- Mon frère est en vie ? Demanda le brun, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'exitation. Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

- Mais tu l'as déjà vu, répliqua le directeur d'un ton calme. Tu le vois tous les jours depuis ton arrivé à Poudlard, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que vous ne vous insultiez copieusement, et que vous n'attérissiez à l'infirmerie suite à un duel improvisé. Je crois que tu as deviné, sourit le vieil homme en voyant le sang quitter totalement le visage de son élève. Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy.

Harry eut soudain l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir sans plus de cérémonie.

- C'est... C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Finit par demander de nouveau Harry comme s'il commençait à douter sérieusement de la santé mental du vieil homme, ou que celui-ci allait brusquement s'exclamer _Poisson d'Avril_ !.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Harry.

- Mais... Mais... Bafouilla le jeune Potter, comprenant soudainement que Dumbledore n'était pas un dangereux maniaque bon à enfermer. Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il en désespoir de cause, comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout. D'abord, on ne se ressemble même pas, Malfoy et moi : c'est le portrait craché de son Mangemort de père. Comment pourrait-on être jumeaux ?

- Faux-jumeaux, rectifia Dumbledore, avant de préciser : si il se trouve que tu ressemble étonnament à ton défunt père, mis à part que tu ais les yeux de Lily, Edward, lui, est le portrait craché, à quelques erreurs près, de ton grand-père paternel dont il a hérité, d'ailleurs, du prénom. Et il se trouve qu'Edward Potter senior est l'oncle maternel de Lucius Malfoy, ce qui explique leur ressemblance.

Harry eut l'air terrassé par la foudre.

- S'il s'agit réellement de mon frère, demanda-t-il lentement comme si cette information peinait à remonter à son cerveau, pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les Malfoy ?

Dumbledore eut alors une réponse surprenante :

- Je l'ai oublié...

- Hein ?

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration :

- J'ai oublié, tout comme toi, comme Sirius ou Lupin, comme Hagrid, comme tous ceux l'ayant connu, jusqu'à l'existence d'Edward. Son nom a même disparu des registres ; son visage, des photos, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Sauf, chose étonnante, de ce carnet, pleins de photos de toi avec cet enfant, sans compter les nombreuses lettres de félicitations -dont la mienne, à Lily et James pour la naissance de leur deux magnifiques jumeaux. Et ta mère a norcit la totalité des pages de ce carnet au sujet de ses deux fils.

- Mais... Peut-être que ce journal n'est pas authentique après tout ?

- J'ai bien peur que si, dit lentement Dumbledore comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort considérable. Après quelques vérifications, il m'est apparu que ce carnet était protègé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi celui ou celle qui a tout intérêt qu'Edward et toi ne grandissiaient pas en tant que frères, n'a pas pu modifier celui-ci ou le détruire. Mais cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre, en tant que Gardien du Secret, a le fin mot de cette histoire : pourquoi ta mère a prit donc la peine de protéger ainsi un simple journal intime ? Pourquoi donc me l'a-t-elle donc confié avant de mourir alors que je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret, sinon le sortilège m'aurait protégé du maléfice et j'aurais été incapable d'oublier l'existence de ce carnet. Et cela aurait été toujours le cas si en rangeant mon bureau, je n'étais pas tombé par hasard dessus. Et je t'avourais, Harry, que j'en suis venu à la conclusion que la prophétie, celle que je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu de la bouche du professeur Trelawney, il y a seize ans de cela, dans une chambre située au-dessus du bar de la Tête de Sanglier, celle entreposée au Département des Mystères, est caduc, inventée de toute pièce par notre mystérieux voleur de mémoire. Je pense aussi que la raison de tous ces mystères, pour laquelle notre inconnu s'est donné tant de mal se trouve dans la véritable prophétie.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que Drago Malfoy est Edward ? Reprit Harry d'un ton hésitant comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais semblant déterminé à prouver au vieil homme qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec cet arrogant serpentard.

- Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, assura Dumbledore, jusqu'au mois dernier, quand j'ai remis la main sur le journal de ta mère. Mais je me dois de faire remarquer que si tu es tout le portrait de ton père, ta nature profonde est plus proche de celle ta mère. Quant à Drago, quoi que tu puisse dire, il se trouve que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à James, avant que son amour pour Lily lui fasse dégonfler les chevilles. Il est arrogant, rusé, et n'hésite pas à rabaisser et à compliquer l'existence de ceux qu'il méprise.

Même si Dumbledore n'y fit pas référence explicitement, il était évident qu'il parlait de ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir fait tout de suite le rapprochement, continua le vieil homme. Surtout que Lucius et Narcissa sont eux-mêmes persuadés que Drago ou plutôt Edward est leur fils biologique. Mais la frappante ressemblance entre le bébé blond des photos et le jeune Monsieur Malfoy m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Cependant, ce n'est pas suffisant pour établir une preuve, surtout quand on sait que ta famille et celle de ce cher Lucius sont apparentées, ajouta-t-il en souriant face à l'expression de franche dégoût du Survivant à cette idée. J'ai donc utilisé la potion de Revelia Biologica...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Coupa Harry.

- Une potion très utile pour établir de façon fiable et scientifiquement prouvé des liens de parenté, expliqua Dumbledore, les mains croisées devant lui. Il m'a suffit d'en mettre dans deux flacons différents, d'y ajouter un des tes cheveux dans l'un, et un de ce cher Drago dans l'autre, et de comparer la couleur du liquide qui en résulte, après avoir laisser reposer une demie-heure. Et, malheureusement pour toi, il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible...

* * *

Harry venait de descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre, lorsque Malfoy surgit, seul, d'une porte située sur la droite. Drago ou plutôt Edward, comme Harry devrait s'habituer à l'appeler à présent, se figea. Son frère également, mais pas pour la même raison.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait son frère faux-jumeau depuis qu'il avait apprit leur filiation.

Harry éprouva un brusque sentiment d'excitation, comme si son coeur avait fait un brusque bond dans sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué que Drago avait le même nez que son père -légèrement plus grand que le sien, les mêmes lèvres minces que Lily, et la même forme d'oeil, même s'ils étaient gris, que les siens et ceux de sa mère ?

Quelle aurait été leurs vies si James et Lily n'étaient pas morts ? Ou encore s'ils avaient atterri tous les deux chez les Dursley ? Auraient-ils été aussi proche que Fred et Georges Weasley, qu'on ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre, et dont chacun n'avait de cesse de complèter les phrases de l'autre ?

Cette pensée le remplit d'une tristesse indéfinissable.

Indifférent aux tourments intérieurs de son pire ennemi, le visage de Drago se tordit en une expression de rage sourde :

- Tu vas payer, murmura le blond dans un souffle. Tu vas payer, sale petit Sang-Mêlé, ce que tu as fait à mon père.

Harry fut un instant tenté de lui révèler qu'il était tout aussi Sang-Mêlé que lui. Qu'il était très loin d'être le noble Sang-Pur qu'il avait toujours revendiqué être. Que sa mère, sa vraie mère, celle qui lui avait véritablement donné le jour, était une Née-Moldue. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait le lui dire, vu que lui-même avait encore dû mal à y croire totalement. Et de toute façon, vu l'état de fureur dans laquelle se trouvait Edward, il savait que cela serait du temps perdu : le blond le considèrerait comme une provocation délibérée de sa part, et cela terminerait, comme toujours, par une unième bagarre qu'Harry ne sentait pas d'humeur à livrer contre un des derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie.

Pas après avoir perdu son Parrain.

- Je ne te laisserai pas envoyer mon père en prison...

- Ton _père _? Répéta Harry dans un petit rire sarcastique avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher. Cet espèce de Sang-Pur dégénéré par la consanguinité ?

BANG !

Harry recula en arrière, d'un pas chancelant. C'était comme si Edward lui avait expédié un violent coup de poëlle sur la tête. Un liquide chaud et au goût métallique se mit à s'écouler sur son menton. Harry l'essuya du revers de sa main, avant de la lever à la hauteur de ses yeux : c'était du sang !

Harry reporta son regard sur Edward : son frère n'avait pas dégainé sa baguette magique. Par contre, ses yeux, auparavant gris, rougeoyaient.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il y eut comme un éclair de lumière, et le Survivant s'écroula, à genoux, prostré sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, hurlant de douleur.

Des images se succèdaient devant ses yeux, à la manière des cours d'occlumancie de Rogue, quand celui-ci pénétrait dans son esprit. Sauf qu'à aucun moment, malgré leur haine réciproque, Rogue ne lui avait donné à souffrir cette sensation de brûlure, comme si on appliquait un fer rouge sur son cerveau.

_Il était allongé sur un grand lit double, aux côtés d'Edward, qui devait avoir un peu moins d'un an. Et entre eux deux, Lily, vêtue d'une robe de nuit, qui les serrait l'un et l'autre contre elle, tout en leur lisant une histoire... Il chevauchait un de ces balais-jouets, tout comme Edward, avec qui il faisait la course, tous deux riants aux éclats... Ils étaient tous les deux blottis dans les bras de James, qui, par moments, les projetaient dans les airs avant de les rattraper, provoquant des gazouillis réjouis de la part de ses deux fils... Lily laissa retomber ses fils dans le petit lit, derrière elle, et écarta les bras, s'interposant entre eux, et Lord Voldemort qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, après en avoir forcé la porte..._

_- Pas mes fils, pas mes fils, je vous en supplie, pas eux !_

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_- Non, pas mes petits garçons, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à leur place..._

_- C'est mon dernier avertissement..._

_- Non, pas mes garçons ! je vous en supllie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas mes bébés ! Pas mes bébés ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi..._

_Une lumière verte emplit la pièce, l'emblouissant, le forçant à fermer les yeux..._

Harry entendit son frère, adolescent, se tordre de douleur; ses hurlements se mêlant aux siens.

C'était comme si du fer en fusion fusait dans chacune de ses veines. Il entendit comme le bruit de fenêtres explosant au loin.

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

Une review p'tre ? Pour encourager l'auteur qui écrit enfin l'idée qui la turlupine depuis toujours ?

* * *


	2. Cohabiter

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Je sais pas encore ^^".

**Disclaimer :** hélas, J. continue de refuser mes lettres de  
corruptions pour écrire un bouquin où mes ptits Dray et 'Ry seraient  
ensemble… Et pire : elle a refusé de me les vendre ! Dans un sens, je la  
comprends quand même. A sa place, j'aurais emporté les droits d'auteurs de  
la petite merveille qu'est la saga des HP dans ma tombe et haut delà… Et  
puis vu ce que je lui en fais de ses perso ; je comprends qu'elle veuille  
éviter à tout prix le massacre . En attendant, je ne fais que les  
lui emprunter. Et vu que j'me fais pas de fric dessus (et oui c'est dommage  
pour moi), pas la peine de me faire un procès !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

(Petite courbette) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que, pour une fois, j'ai posté la suite d'une de mes fanfics en moins d'un an, et même en quelques jours ! Z'imaginez ? Comme quoi, ' faut jamais désespérer. Merci pour ta critique, ayuluna, mais t'inquiète pas, faire virer cette fanfic en mode guimauve rose n'est pas encore dans la liste de mes priorités, lol :-)! Merci à Gabrelle, li-san, choupi-chan, bianka17, Chaeos, Rubie blakie, sachan972 pour les encouragements X3. Merci aussi à Natty19 pour ses encouragements tout particuliers, qui me donnent quelques idées^_^. Et, et oui, adenoide, c'est triste : le pauvre petit Harry ne réalisant pas ses rêves de famille aimante et unie... Mais bon, ça serait pas marrant sinon. Et puis surtout, imaginez un peu, Harry et Drago s'adorant juste au moment où ils apprennent qu'ils sont frères ? C'est un coup à plomber sa carrière de fanfictieuse, ça ! Et à me faire taper dessus par ayuluna XD !Mais bon t'inquiète pas, notre Riri l'aura son jumeau affectueux, laissons leur juste le temps de digérer la nouvelle, disons, plusieurs dizaines de chapitres !!! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Slash ? Pas slash ? Vu que pour l'instant je suis plutôt partagée sur la question, j'aimerais bien connaître vos avis là-dessus. Si vous voyez bien cette fanfiction tomber du côté obscure de la force yaoiste, et si oui, quel couple préferiez-vous ? Après ça, je fais le dépouillement des votes. Un p'tit sondage quoi, vous voyez le genre de la nana incapable de faire des fanfics obligée d'utiliser son jocker et de demander l'avis du public... ^^_

* * *

- Encore un peu de tarte à la rubarbe, Eddie ? Proposa aimablement Mrs Weasley du ton affectueux qu'elle réservait habituellement à Harry.

Mais Edward Potter avait beau être le fils de Lily, au même titre qu'Harry, quinze ans d'éducation malfoyenne ne se laissait pas au vestiaire. Voyez plutôt : Drago, qui jusqu'alors c'était contenté d'arborrer une expression hostile, mais avait encore la politesse de garder son ressentiment pour lui, explosa :

- Si jamais tu essayes encore une fois de me refourguer ta pâté pour chat, vieille femme obèse, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ta marmite !

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était que quatre heure du matin - Dumbledore venant de les déposer en urgence au quartier général de l'Ordre, ce qui faisait que la fratrie Weasley dormait toujours ; un état de fait qui lui permit d'échapper à une mort immédiate et prématurée.

Et bien entendu, Saint-Potter en personne se sentit obligé de faire honneur à sa réputation de Sauveur de la Veuve et de l'Orphelin :

- Edward ! Gronda-t-il. Excuse-toi tout de suite !

Le blond, dont le visage s'était un instant contracté de dégoût à l'entente du nom honni, se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux étincellant d'une lueur mortellement froide :

- Comment m'as-tu appelé, _Potter _? Susurra-t-il en crachant le dernier mot.

- Edward, répèta Harry sans se laisser intimider, c'est comme ça tu t'appelles, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Tu crois ça ? Demanda son frère d'une voix faussement douceureuse, les lèvres retroussées à la manière d'un loup se préparant à mordre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis Drago Lucius Angelus Malfoy ! M-A-L-F-O-Y, t'as pigé Potter ?

- La preuve du contraire, répliqua Harry soudain froid, je croyais que le Professeur Dumbledore te l'avais apporté à l'infirmerie, la semaine dernière...

- La belle affaire ! S'emporta Drago. Un vieux timbré me jure que ma mère est en faite une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe et je suis censé le croire sur parole ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, souffla Harry, la voix tremblante de colère.

- Sinon quoi ? Cracha Drago d'une voix venimeuse. Tu vas me frapper ?

- Peut-être bien ! Répliqua Harry sur le même ton en se levant d'un geste si brusque qu'il fit tomber sa chaise par terre au passage.

- Il suffit, intervient enfin Mrs Weasley d'un ton sec.

Les deux Potter ne lui accordèrent aucune attention, trop occupés à se défier mutuellement du regard, jusqu'à la Matriarche du Clan Weasley, continuant sur sa lancée moraliste, lança : - Vous êtes quand même frères, tous les deux !

- Ah oui ? Coupa Drago. Et, sous prétexte qu'on aurait _sois-disant_ (il insista fortement sur ce mot comme pour insister sur la stupidité d'une telle hypothèse)le même sang Potty et moi, on est censé devenir, d'un coup, du jour au lendemain, les meilleurs amis du monde ?

- Rien n'est encore prouvé, siffla Harry entre ses dents sans lâcher son vis-à-vis du regard. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'un petit con raciste pètant plus haut que son cul puisse faire partit de ma famillle...

- Ca me ferait mal, Potter ! C'est vrai que _ta_ famille a tellement plus de classe : il n'y a qu'à voir la horde de porcs moldus chez qui on m'a obligé à vivre pendant plus d'une semaine ! Franchement, j'ai toujours su que les moldus n'étaient que de la vermine, mais ceux-là dépassent tout ce que je pouvais imaginer !

- TU N'ETAIS PAS OBLIGE DE FAIRE EXPLOSER LEUR MAISON ! S'époumona Harry en perdant patience.

- ET POURQUOI PAS ? Hurla Drago en retour, en se levant lui aussi, projetant également sa chaise violemment sur le sol au passage.

* * *

_Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'il possèdaient, jusqu'à maintenant, était leur neveu, Harry, le fils de la soeur de Mrs Dursley. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient remercié Dieu que cette _chère _Lily n'ait pas eut le temps de se reproduire en plusieurs exemplaires avec son bon à rien de mari, avant d'aller manger les pissenlits par la racinte. Un seul et unique monstre à leur charge, cela suffisait, merci. _

_Grave erreur._

_Quand ils avaient dû se résoudre à aller chercher le monstre à la gare, comme tous les ans, jamais il n'aurait pu leur venir à l'esprit que le Destin s'acharnerait autant sur leur famille..._

_Un peu plus loin, le dit monstre sortait du train accompagné d'un garçon blond à l'air refrogné. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur d'un groupe d'adultes, avant de se diriger vers les trois Dursley, épouvantés par le comité d'accueil venu à la rencontre du monstre. _

_Leur façon de s'habiller était déplorable et frôlait le déguisement. Il y avait même une fille poussant le ridicule jusqu'à arborrer une chevelure d'un rose vif. Tout chez eux trahissait, sans aucun doute possible, leur nature de monstre, au même titre que la chose leur servant de neveu. Et qui plus est, les dits monstres étaient, de très loin, supérieurs en nombre !_

_- Bonjour, dit un grand homme roux au crâne dégarni qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celui ayant transformé leur magnifique salon en champs de ruine deux ans plus tôt. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi ? Je suis Arthur Weasley._

_Et aucun échappatoire possible ! Et si quelqu'un les apercevaient en pareille compagnie ?_

_- Voilà, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, dit Mr Weasley, toujours souriant, mais je pense que vous serez heureux d'apprendre l'existence de votre autre neveu - approche-toi donc un peu, mon garçon, fit-il en poussant l'adolescent blond et pâle devant lui. Voici donc, comme je vous le disais, le jeune Edward James Potter !_

_Il ne pu pas pousser plus loin les explications, parce que Mrs Dursley choisissa ce moment pour pousser un hurlement strident à en faire exploser des verres, avant de s'écrouler littéralement, évanouie._

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore leur avait demandé de ne rien dire, à personne ; seuls les membres de l'Ordre en serait informé, ce qui ne comprenait pas, bien sûr, ni Hermione, ni Ron, dans le cas de Harry, ni Pansy, ni Blaise, dans le cas de Drago, quoi que ce dernier ressentait beaucoup moins le besoin d'ébruiter cette information. _

_C'est sûr, le Prince des Serpentard en frère du Survivant, le Super-Griffondor, ça faisait décidément beaucoup trop tâche pour qu'il s'y risque._

_Mais il fut malgré tout décidé que les jumeaux Potter, après quatorze ans de séparation, seraient enfin réunis..._

_- HORS DE QUESTION !_

_- TA GUEULE, MALFOY ! Hurla Harry, à deux doigts de l'étrangler. MET LA EN VEILLEUSE ! JE NE PENSE PAS ME SOUVENIR QUE L'ON T'AI DEMANDE TON AVIS !_

_- AH, PARCE QUE C'EST MALFOY MAINTENANT ? Rugit Drago, à deux doigts d'en faire autant. PARCE QUE J'AI CRU COMPRENDRE QUE TOUTE CETTE MERDE ETAIT DUE AU FAIT QUE, JUSTEMENT, JE N'ETAIS PAS UN MALFOY !_

_- SILEEEEEENCEEEEEE ! Hurla à son tour le Professeur Dumbledore, perdant, tout d'un coup, sa légendaire patience, qui, finalement, ne se révèlait pas à toute épreuve. _

_C'était tellement surprenant que la fureur des deux Potter retomba d'un seul coup sous l'effet de la surprise. _

_- Bien, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix étonnament calme après ses précédentes performances. Aux vues des circonstances actuelles, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable qu'Edward reste éloigné de sa famille adoptive..._

_- Et en quel honneur, je vous pris ? Coupa Drago d'une voix dangereusement calme._

_- Tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser un des deux Survivants à promixité de Mangemorts, expliqua Dumbledore, coupant par la même occasion Harry ayant commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour, vu son expression, lancer une phrase malheureuse. _

_- C'est tout ? Demanda Drago._

_- C'est tout, confirma Dumbledore. Quoique les sommes mises en jeu pourraient s'aggraver dans les semaines à venir. Nous marchons pour l'instant en aveugles, avec cette fausse prophétie ; le fait que vous soyez jumeaux, que quelqu'un a tout fait pour nous le cacher, complique sérieusement la donne. Sans compter cet étrange pouvoir auquel vous avez eut recours lors de votre dernière... Altercation... Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer de laisser l'un de vous deux en présence de Lord Voldemort, tant que nous ne sachons pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Je pense que vous comprenez._

_- Et vous pensez que ça va me suffir ? Lança Drago d'une voix profondément mauvaise en s'approchant du bureau auquel son Directeur était attablé, pour donner un violent coup de poing sur la surface de bois de cerisier, ignorant superbement l'expression scandalisée de son prétendu frère. De quel droit prétendez-vous me garder éloigné de MA famille ? Après tout ça serait contre la loi, donc contre tous vos principes de Griffondor sénile et décrépi que d'enlever un gosse à sa mère, non?_

_- Tu serais surpris du nombre de fois que j'ai dû violer la loi pour justement satisfaire mes aspirations de Griffondor sénile et décrépi, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais utiliser ces vacances pour régulariser ta situation auprès du ministère, ce qui empêchera quiconque du clan Malfoy ou Black de te réclamer : je crains fort que tu doives t'habituer à t'entendre appeler Edward, puisqu'à la rentrée au plus tard, tu reprendras officiellement ton véritable nom._

_

* * *

_

_Le voyage de retour par le Poudlard Express se passa dans un silence mortuaire, à peine troublé par les marmonnements d'Edward, marmonnant de temps en temps dans son coin, des choses où on pouvait reconnaître : " Vieux fou ! " "Hors de question!" "Je refuse!" "Et qu'est-ce qu'il croit l'autre con ? "_

_Dumbledore les avaient renvoyés chez eux deux jours après le départ des autres élèves, pour être vraiment sûr que personne ne les voit ensemble ou vienne chercher Drago._

_

* * *

_

_Le séjour chez les Dursley avait été un véritable désastre. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, détestant clairement l'idée de devoir se farcir un deuxième monstre, semblaient s'être décidé de faire payer ce dernier de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait avec le premier. Seulement Edward n'était pas Harry. Quoique la génétique puisse en dire, il restait un Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles, si bien que l'idée de lui faire payer quoi que ce soit se révèle être une très mauvaise idée. _

_Bien sûr la magie lui était interdite, mais il n'était pas dit que cela réduise de tellement les dégats qu'un Malfoy pouvait produire dans une maison de Moldus, qui, de plus est, lui avait déclaré une guerre sans merci._

_Drago Malfoy ou Edward Potter, qu'importe la manière dont on le nommait, se révèla parfaitement capable de se défendre physiquement, plus que ne le laissait supposé sa manie de se cacher en continue derrière Crabbe et Goyle, ou sa légendaire couardise. Son cousin, quoique la pensée d'avoir le moindre lien de parentée avec un cachelot lui était amère, Dudley Dursley, essaya de lui faire comprendre qui était l'homme au 4 Privet Drive, en essayant de reproduire le même schéma de dominant-martyre qu'il avait appliqué de nombreuses années sur Harry. Malheureusement pour le jeune Dursley, et sous le regard ébahit du premier, Dudley fut envoyé au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements de la part du Serpentard et récolta de cette expérience un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, ainsi qu'un bras cassé. _

_Les géniteurs Dursley, furieux, crurent également pouvoir appliquer sur le nouvel arrivant les mêmes schémas ayant fonctionnés sur l'ancien : ils l'enfermèrent dans le placard sous l'escalier durant trois jours, tout en le privant de nourriture, avant de le libèrer pour se mettre à l'alimenter de pain sec et de croûtes de fromages._

_Mais en vrai Serpentard, qu'importe la prétendue bonté d'âme de sa prétendue mère, Drago profita de l'obscurité du placard, et de son estomac criant famine, pour mettre sa vengeance sur pieds. _

_Une fois sortit, il fit preuve d'une humilité stupéfiante, faisant clairement sentir à Harry qu'il s'agissait là du calme avant la tempête; mais les Dursley n'y virent que du feu, jusqu'à ne plus prêter aucune attention au petit blond au bout de quelques jours._

_Grave erreur._

_Profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre témoin génant, Drago dissimula une dizaine de Bombabouses dans la pièce montée de la tante Pétunia, prévue pour être servie lors d'un important dîner d'affaires de l'oncle Vernon où bien évidemment Harry et Edward n'étaient pas conviés. _

_Tout d'abord, les deux frères, enfermés tous les deux dans l'ancienne deuxième chambre de Dudley, occupés à s'ignorer royalement, ne se rendirent compte de rien. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les hurlements qu'ils comprirent, pour l'un, qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et pour l'autre que son plan se passait mieux qu'il l'avait prévu._

_D'après la Brigade Magique déployée sur place par la suite et les ayant sortit de la chambre pour leur annoncer que les Dursley ne les voulaient plus chez eux, il semblerait qu'une bombabouse ait fait explosé l'écran de la télévision placée dans la salle à manger que Dudley venait d'allumer, provoquant une mini-explosion. Une autre des bombabouses avait, quant à elle, manqué de provoquer un incendit en renversant une bougie allumée sur la nappe de la table à manger..._

_

* * *

_

A deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour en décourdre, les deux jeunes Potter furent stoppés dans leur élan par une voix stridente que Harry reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione :

- MALFOY ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

* * *

Pour les menaces de mort, les demandes de mariages, les lettres de corruptions ou de chantages, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^_^.

* * *


	3. Complications

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Je sais pas encore ^^".

**Disclaimer :** hélas, J. continue de refuser mes lettres de  
corruptions pour écrire un bouquin où mes ptits Dray et 'Ry seraient  
ensemble… Et pire : elle a refusé de me les vendre ! Dans un sens, je la  
comprends quand même. A sa place, j'aurais emporté les droits d'auteurs de  
la petite merveille qu'est la saga des HP dans ma tombe et haut delà… Et  
puis vu ce que je lui en fais de ses perso ; je comprends qu'elle veuille  
éviter à tout prix le massacre . En attendant, je ne fais que les  
lui emprunter. Et vu que j'me fais pas de fric dessus (et oui c'est dommage  
pour moi), pas la peine de me faire un procès !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Grand merci à tous ceux ayant prit le temps et la peine de me laisser une review :-). On a beau dire, c'est toujours un peu frustrant de regarder les stats de ses fanfics et de voir le nombre de personnes qui ne prennent pas assez le temps de laisser leur avis sur la fanfic... Merci à bianka17, li-san, choupi-chan, Chaeos, et sachan972 de continuer à suivre cette fanfic et en espérant que cela continuera à vous plaire ^_^ (courbette). Merci aussi à cafrine, Ange77 et caence (nouvelle courbette). Merci tout particulièrement à ayuluna et ses " Il faut que tu te reprenne dans le style d'écriture", " Là, ça fait trop histoire pour enfant, raconté de façon trop simpliste " ( ça fait toujours plaisir ^^" ), avec la petite précision que ce n'est qu'une fanfic, une simple fanfic sans amibition ; donc écrite pour le plaisir, et tant mieux si ça plait, tant pis si ça plait pas. Libre à toi de la trouver décevante, ou de me prendre de haut. ^_^

* * *

Rogue fit signe à Narcissa de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle se débarassa de sa cape, la jeta à côté d'elle, et s'assit, regardant ses mains blanches et tremblantes serrées sur ses genoux. Bellatrix enleva son capuchon plus lentement. Aussi brune que sa soeur était blonde, les paupières lourdes, la mâchoire forte, elle garda les yeux fixés sur Rogue pendant qu'elle alla rejoindre Narcissa, restant debout derrière elle.

- Ca ne peut pas être vrai, murmura Narcissa d'une voix blanche, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Répèta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, en relevant brusquement la tête, pour défier d'un regard flamboyant Rogue d'affirmer le contraire.

- Tu as entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua le professeur de Potions en s'installant lui-même dans un fauteuil, face aux deux soeurs. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles. C'est toujours Drago... Mon fils unique... _Ton_ filleul !

- Ce n'est pas ton fils ! S'exclama soudain Bellatrix, s'enflammant aussitôt, la bouche tordue comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose de très amer. Ce n'est même pas un Sang Pur ! Rien que pour avoir souillé notre famille avec son sang impur, il ne mériterait plus de vivre ! Alors, si en plus de cela, cette immondice contre-nature représente un moindre danger pour tout ce que pourquoi nous nous sommes battus toutes ces années, ton devoir, Narcissa, serait de faire couler toi-même son sang immonde pour laver l'honneur de notre clan !

Narcissa éclata en sanglots tellement violents, que son corps entier en tremblait.

- Il n'a même pas seize ans ! Seize ans ! Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi mon fils ? Quoique le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse en dire...

Bellatrix étouffa une exclamation : Narcissa semblait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Je voulais simplement dire... J'ai le souvenir de l'avoir conçu, porté, mis au monde, élevé, aimé... Même si ce n'est qu'artificiel, que cela n'ait jamais été réel... Drago reste mon enfant, mon adorable petit garçon... Ca ne peut pas être vrai... Severus... S'il te plaît... Tu as toujours été le professeur préféré de Drago... Tu es un vieil ami de Lucius... Je t'en supplie... Tu es aussi le conseiller préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui en qui il a le plus confiance... Voudrais-tu lui parler, le convaincre ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se laissera pas convaincre et je ne suis pas assez bête pour essayer de plaider auprès de lui la cause du fils de Lily et James Potter, répondit Rogue d'un ton catégorique. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que va devenir cet enfant : on ne peut pas décemment se permettre de laisser en vie un tel monstre !

Narcissa perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, elle s'effondra, recroquevillée sur le sol, sanglotant et gémissant.

* * *

Les deux Potter, figés en pleine action, se tournèrent lentement vers la porte d'entrée de la cuisine où se tenaient Hermione et Ron, en pyjama et robe de nuit, arborrant une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise la plus totale et la fureur la plus noire, même si le rouquin avait l'air plus hagard qu'autre chose. Comme s'il nageait en plein cauchemar.

- Je ne répèterais pas deux fois, _Malfoy_, s'indigna Hermione de façon à faire sonner ce nom comme une insulte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, _Granger_, répliqua Drago dans une si parfaite imitation du ton d'Hermione, que, bien malgré lui, Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire, qui glissa comme une coulée d'Empestine à l'instant où il s'en rendit compte, pour laisser place au visage fermé et sinistre d'un puritain ayant fait voeux de pénitence.

- Mrs Wesleay, demanda Hermione d'un ton féroce, qu'est-ce que le fils de Lucius Malfoy fait ici ?

- Je suis ici chez moi, Granger, répliqua Drago d'une voix tranquille avant que Mrs Wesley ait le temps de répondre. Dans la maison que j'ai hérité du parrain de mon frère, puisque son testament stipule qu'il lègue toutes ses possessions aux descendants vivants et à venir de James Potter. En conclusion, j'ai plus le droit à me trouver ici que toi et ta face de rat de bibliothèque à dents longues !

- Malfoy, siffla Harry entre ses dents d'un air menaçant.

Ron n'eut aucune réaction : il était trop occupé à cligner des yeux avec frénésie, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui permettre de se réveiller et donc de faire disparaître son ennemi héréditaire de son champs de vision. Par contre, Hermione, elle, resta un instant, figée, entièrement stoïque, comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Puis, sans prévenir, son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs, comme si elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouit sans aucune autre forme de procès.

- Ah, oui, c'est vraaaai ! Claironna Drago d'un ton faussement joyeux. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'est vrai que l'autre vieux fou nous servant de directeur nous avait interdit d'en parler jusqu'à que la nouvelle soit officiellement annoncée dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ou dans une autre feuille de choux, pour provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et observer leurs réactions. Sympathique, non ? A ton avis, Granger, est-ce que moi, et mon binoclard de nouveau frère, demanda-t-il en attrapant Harry par l'épaule, allons faire honneur à notre réputation de Survivants ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il faire honneur à la sienne en nous découpant en petits morceaux dès qu'ils nous aura sous la main ? Sur ce, ajouta-t-il en lâchant son frère, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée !

Et il sortit de la cuisine, bousculant violemment Ron et Hermione au passage, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Le silence et les expressions sinistres qu'il laissa derrière lui n'auraient pas fait déplacé dans une veillée funèbre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna Hermione, la bouche tordue en une expression méprisante. Malfoy a perdu les derniers neurones qui lui restait ou quoi ?

- C'est la vérité, Hermione, répondit Harry, après s'être éclaircit la gorge. C'est compliqué à expliquer pour l'instant, mais je peux t'assurer que Drago Malfoy est bien mon frère, mon frère jumeau qui plus est.

Hermione le contempla un instant d'un regard incrédule, comme s'il venait de perdre la raison, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley, avec une expression interrogative.

- Il dit vrai, ma chérie, acquiesta cette dernière dans un petit sourire absolument déplacé dans une telle situation.

- Alors quoi ? Intervient enfin Ron, d'une voix tranquille ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il prenait étonnament bien la nouvelle. Tu es donc un Malfoy?

- Non, pas vraiment, nia Harry. C'est plutôt Malfoy qui est en fait un Potter ; Edward Potter pour être plus exact.

- Dément, répondit Ron dans le même petit sourire hors contexte qu'arborrait sa mère.

Seule Hermione ne semblait pas accepter un tel état de fait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Cracha-t-elle à la manière d'un chat furieux. Et depuis quand tu es le portrait craché de Lucius Malfoy ? Parce que tu ne peux le nier : ton prétendu frère est la réplique parfaite d'un Mangemort ! Je peux savoir alors par quel miracle tu es censé être son jumeau ?

- Lucius Malfoy est quelque chose comme le cousin germain de mon père, soupira Harry. Et vu que ce Mangemort, comme tu dis, tout comme Drago, est la copie parfaite de mon grand-père, Edward Potter Senior...

- _Drago_ ? Répèta Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait blessant. Depuis quand tu appelles la fouine par son prénom ?

- C'est vrai ça, appuya Ron, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à l'affubler d'un nom pareil, le pauvre ?

- J'ai encore du mal avec le _Edward_, avoua Harry dans un mince sourire. Faut avouer que le nombre incalculable de fois où je me fais rembarré par l'intéressé, quand j'essaye de m'y mettre, m'a passablement refroidit...

- Raison de plus pour recommencer alors, affirma le rouquin d'un ton catégorique. Après tout, sans vouloir d'offenser, vieux, ça reste toujours notre Malfoy perso : alors pourquoi donc se gêner à le faire chier le plus souvent possible le blondinet ?

- Ron, gronda Mrs Wesley, occupée à faire la vaisselle, langage !

- Conneries ! Cracha Hermione d'un ton catégorique. Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un amas de conneries !

- Langage, j'ai dis ! Gronda de nouveau Mrs Weasley.

- Et alors quoi ? Continua Hermione sous les regards médusés de ses deux meilleurs amis, encore quelque peu choqué de l'avoir entendu, elle, Hermione Granger, la chouchou des profs, la rate de bibliothèque, jurer pour la première fois qu'il la connaissait. Sous prétexte qu'il est ton frère, on est censé dérouler le tapis rouge devant lui ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répliqua Harry d'un ton pôlaire.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, la fouine en question remontait, de plus en plus péniblement, les escaliers menant à la chambre que la Matriarche des Belettes leur avait assigné à lui, et à Potter. Son coeur battait avec une vigueur douloureuse dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était fixé le but de lui briser les côtes. Ses jambes semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter son poids. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Sans compter ses vertiges.

Se sentant tomber en avant, il se rattrapa à la rambarde de l'escalier à la manière d'un noyé s'agrippant à la bouée de sauvetage. Désespéremment.

Et la douleur arriva. Une douleur physique qu'il n'aurait jamais cru jusqu'alors pouvoir expérimenter. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait des milliers de poignards dans chaque millimètres carrés de son corps, et les retournaient, les agitaient, avec une lenteur perverse, dans les plaies à vif.

Comme si quelque chose broyait avec application chacun de ses os.

Une douleur qui le fit se tordre, comme un pantin démantibulé, dans tout les sens, avant de tomber en arrière, de chuter de quelques marches dans l'escalier.

La douleur disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue...

Quelque chose s'écoulait lentement de son nez ; il y passa sa main droite pour la lever à la hauteur de ses yeux : c'était du sang. Du sang noirâtre et visqueux.

... Pour revenir, de manière beaucoup plus violente.

Il hurla.

* * *

- Si j'avais eu connaissance de ces informations bien plus tôt, et que j'avais tué Edward et Harry Potter, les Jumeaux de la Prophétie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de se servir du sang de la Main Gauche du Diable pour renaître, et devenir invincible...

- Tu prétends avoir prévu l'usage qu'il ferait de ce garçon ? Lança Bellatrix d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne le prétends pas, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étaient réellement ces gosses. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'existence de la Main Armée de Dieu constitue un grave danger pour nous ; surtout quand on sait que qu'il n'existe que pour apporter à la Lumière la tête de notre plus formidable atout sur un plateau d'argent, et que l'éliminer signifirait également...

- Eliminer la Main Gauche du Diable, termina Narcissa dans un souffle. C'est à cause du Lien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait exact, Narcissa. Il faut avouer que cette chose, s'étant auto-proclamé Dieu Unique, a décidément un sens de l'humour particulièrement déplorable...

* * *

Harry se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais passé une journée aussi longue. Il était resté assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, recroquevillé, regardant, sans voir réellement, par la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la vague.

Drago avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste.

_Le violent bruit de chute dans l'escalier les avait alertés, et avait au moins eut comme avantage d'avoir coupé court aux rescriminations et à la défiance d'Hermione. _

_Ils avaient retrouvé le blond dans un état effroyable : se tordant de douleur sur le sol, hurlant comme un dément, tout en se griffant le visage jusqu'au sang. _

_Harry s'était précipité. Oublié le Malfoy, arrogant et imbuvable. Il ne restait qu'Edward, son frère, sa seule et unique famille. Son jumeau, qu'il s'était empressée de prendre dans ses bras, et de serrer contre lui. La réaction du blond fut immédiate : son corps s'était immobilisé brusquement, avant de se relâcher si totalement qu'Harry avait eut la subite impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon. _

_- Harry ! S'était exclamée Hermione d'un air alerté. _

_Le Golden-Boy des Gryffondors avair relâché quelque peu son étreinte, pour lui permettre de regarder plus attentivement son frère : Edward avait le regard fixe, et comme recouvert d'une fine pellicule de givre. Comme s'il était déjà mort. Mais surtout, il s'était mit à pleurer des larmes de sang._

- Harry ? Murmura Hermione d'un air timide, coupant le silence tendu qui règnait depuis plusieurs heures.

Ses deux meilleurs amis attendaient avec lui, assis autour de la table de cuisine, tout comme lui, le retour de Mrs Weasley, Tonk et Lupin (qui, logeant également tout les deux au Square Grimmaurd, s'étaient réveillés en castastrophe sous les hurlements de douleur d'Edward). Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à accompagné son propre frère à Ste Mangouste. Finalement, il se révèlait plus sage de cacher la véritable identité de Drago aux yeux du monde.

- Voldemort, siffla Harry d'une voix profondément mauvaise, pleine de rancoeur et d'amertume, lorsque ce souvenir lui revient à l'esprit.

Sous l'effet de la colère, son étreinte sur le verre qu'il tenait en main, sans jamais prendre la peine de rapprocher de sa bouche la Potion Revitalisante qu'Hermione lui avait versé pour lui remettre les idées en place, se resserra si fortement que le verre en question se brisa, coupant au passage le brun, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur, avant d'expédier ce qui restait du verre se briser contre le mur d'en face.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, avant de dire :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la vérité tout ça ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui ait réellement réussit à blesser physiquement ton frère, à distance, par la simple force de la pensée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'on nous prends pour des Trolls ! S'enflamma alors Ron sans aucun signe avant-coureurs.

- En faite, expliqua Hermione après avoir approuvé Ron d'un vigoureux signe de tête, on a un peu parlé de tout ça avec Ron, quand tu t'es enfermé pendant deux heures dans ta chambre...

- Avant que l'on aille enfoncer la porte, quoi, complèta Ron. Et qu'on te force à descendre.

Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention :

- Harry, est-ce que cela s'est déjà produit auparavant ?

Celui-ci la regarda, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre :

- Oui, le dernier jour des cours. A la seule différence près, que j'ai été envoyé au tapis moi-aussi.

Il vit alors Ron et Hermione échanger un regard éloquent.

- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

* * *

Pour les menaces de mort, les demandes de mariages, les lettres de corruptions ou de chantages, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^_^.


	4. Préjugés, conflits et ailes d'Ange

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Je sais pas encore ^^".

**Disclaimer :** hélas, J. continue de refuser mes lettres de  
corruptions pour écrire un bouquin où mes ptits Dray et 'Ry seraient  
ensemble… Et pire : elle a refusé de me les vendre ! Dans un sens, je la  
comprends quand même. A sa place, j'aurais emporté les droits d'auteurs de  
la petite merveille qu'est la saga des HP dans ma tombe et haut delà… Et  
puis vu ce que je lui en fais de ses perso ; je comprends qu'elle veuille  
éviter à tout prix le massacre . En attendant, je ne fais que les  
lui emprunter. Et vu que j'me fais pas de fric dessus (et oui c'est dommage  
pour moi), pas la peine de me faire un procès !

_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :** (courbette) Merci de me suivre, et de le faire savoir en me laissant vos commentaires. Merci à bianka17, sachan972, Ange77, choupi-chan, li-san et caence de continuer à supporter cette fanfic (courbette) ! Merci également à Violine, Sumomokodomo, Bigoudis, et felinness, à qui je ne dirais qu'une chose : bienvenue, ô nouveaux lecteurs bien-aimés ! (courbette) ^_^

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur :** Le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre était plus loin que les autres fois, j'en suis désolée, du fait de mon syndrome de la page blanche aigu. En espèrant, que ça continuera à vous plaire, enjoyyyy ^_^.

* * *

_- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience._

Hermione lui adressa le même regard prudent qu'on lance à un groupe de scorpions venimeux au naturel agressif, avant de plonger la main, et d'en attraper un, pour en retirer le venin :

- Dis-moi un peu, Harry... De quelle façon as-tu appris que Drago était ton frère ?

- Dumbledore a découvert que le journal intime de ma mère dans ses affaires, répondit le brun en toute sincérité. Il semblerait, en toute vraissemblance, qu'elle le lui aurait confié, quelques jours avant de...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Enfin, bref, reprit-il d'une voix faussement désinvolte, ce journal intime semble être la dernière trace de l'existence d'Edward Potter. Dumbledore en a conclut que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est attaqué à nos souvenirs.

- Attends un peu, le coupa Ron, les sourcils froncés, comment peut-on être sûr que ce journal est entièrement véridique ? Après tout, si quelqu'un a prit soin d'effacer toutes traces d'existence d'Edward, comment se fait-il que ce journal n'ait pas été également modifié, comme les autres ?

- Dumbledore pense que le sortilège de Fidelitas y est pour beaucoup : depuis que ce journal est protégé par ce processus, personne ne peut plus en modifier le contenu, même s'il est lui-même le Gardien du Secret.

- Le sortilège de Fidelitas ? Répèta Hermione d'une voix songeuse, avant de demander d'une voix assurée :

- Et en quinze ans, depuis qu'il a connaissance de ce journal, le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé le temps de t'en parler plus tôt ?

- Les souvenirs de Dumbledore, expliqua Harry, ont également été changés.

- Logique, répondit Hermione d'un ton triomphale. Cette chose, ne pouvant s'attaquer au Journal, a modifié les souvenirs du Professeur Dumbledore de façon à faire en sorte qu'il ne souvienne pas eut connaissance de l'existence du Journal de ta mère. De cette façon, le sortilège de Fidelitas l'empêcherait de mettre la main sur le carnet, même s'il l'avait sous les yeux.

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux brillants d'excitation, comme si elle venait de parvenir à la conclusion irréfutable d'un devoir scolaire extrêment compliqué, avant de continuer d'une voix presque joyeuse :

- Si Dumbledore est maintenant capable de voir le Journal, et que nous soyons tous capable d'en parler, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication possible : le Gardien du Secret est mort, donc le Serment ne tient plus. Et, franchement, vu la concordance des dates, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée sur l'identité du Gardien du Secret ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Sirius... Finit par murmurer Ron, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

- Exactement ! S'exclama fièrement Hermione, assurée de la justesse de son raisonnement.

- C'est stupide ! Trancha le brun d'un ton catégorique. Et pourquoi diable, par tous les Démons de l'Enfer, Sirius ferait-il une chose pareille ? Aux fils de son meilleur ami, en plus !

- Oh, mais je ne nie pas les meilleures intentions du monde que Sirius semblait te porter, Harry, donc, par extention, s'il était au courant de son existence, à Edward également, répondit Hermione d'un ton calme. Mais, après tout, qui sait si cette histoire de souvenirs modifiés est une mauvaise chose ?

- Hermione ! S'insurgea Harry, s'attendant au soutient inconditionnel de Ron.

Mais, chose surprenante, le jeune Weasley resta muet, semblant approuver, pour la première fois en six ans qu'il la connaissait, sa camarade.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Réfléchis un peu ! Suis-je vraiment la seule à penser que tout ce qui vous arrive, à toi et à Edward, entre les larmes de sang, et le fait que tu ais réussis à faire exploser toutes les vitres de Poudlard lors de votre première crise, depuis que vous savez la vérité, n'a rien de normal ? Et si, vous voler vos souvenirs, et vous séparer, était une manière de vous protèger ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda le Golden Boy des Gryffondor, d'un air sombre. Pour le coup des vitres brisées ?

- Disons que Ron et moi, répondit Hermione sans rougir, avons laissé traîner quelques oreilles à rallonges de Fred et Georges lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre : c'est pour ça qu'on voulait te parler, Harry. Sans avoir eut accès à des informations essentielles -du genre, que toi et Drago étiez frères, on a quand même entendu des choses très intéressantes...

- Attends un peu, Hermione...

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Ronald Weasley, coupa la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant. Que tu n'es pa d'accord, blablabla... Mais, bon sang, même toi tu devrais être capable de faire le rapprochement !

* * *

Drago se réveilla brusquement, tiré des tréfonds de l'inconscience par une toute aussi brusque et violente douleur dans le dos. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, tant l'effort lui paraissait insurmontable. Il essaya aussitôt de se rendormir.

_BeepBeep... BeeBeep... BeeBeep... _

Mais cette douleur dans le dos, de plus en plus aiguë, sans compter cet horrible et étrange petit bruit, anormalement constant et prodigieusement exaspérant, lui interdisaient tout retour dans les bras de Morphée. Il souleva alors ses paupières avec peine, se retenant à grande peine d'exploser, prêt à passer ses nerfs sur la première personne se trouvant à proximité.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait avoir prit cette délicatesse.

Blaise avait sûrement dû oublier d'éteindre son réveil avant d'aller en cours, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de se lever lui-aussi, sous peine de se voir pulvériser par son parrain s'il osait vaincre le record de Potter en matière de retards en cours de Potions.

Aussitôt qu'il eut réussit à stabiliser le brouillard qui lui servait à présent de vue, son regard tomba sur ses mains, croisées au-dessus des couvertures. Une espèce de tube transparent, dans lequel s'écoulait un liquide, avait été fixé sur sa main gauche à l'aide d'une étrange attache collante. Passé l'étonnement, Drago l'arracha d'un geste vif.

Le blondinet s'extirpa alors de son lit avec difficultés, provoquant un nouveau pic de douleur, beaucoup plus fort que les autres cette fois-ci. Si fort que son corps en fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il réussit à maintenir sa position debout pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler, dans un violent vertige. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que son torse était recouvert de bandages...

_Qu'est-ce que... _

Alors, les longs doigts fins et pâles se mirent à triturer, un instant, les bandes de tissus enserrant son torse, avant de les arracher d'un geste sec, réouvrant ses plaies au passage.

Il hurla, d'un long feulement d'animal blessé, avant de se mettre à tousser d'un toux grasse, comme si quelque chose s'arrachait dans sa gorge, rendant chacune de ses inspirations douloureuse, irritante.

La douleur eut, au moins, comme effet positif, de l'éjecter du brouillard comateux dans lequel son esprit baignait.

Le souffle court, les membres tremblants, il finit, tout en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, par baisser les yeux sur l'étendu des dégâts, avant de les écarquiller violemment.

Sous le coup de l'horreur et de la surprise mêlées, il eut un soubresaut de tout son corps. En un sursaut, il entra en collision contre le lit d'hôpital, avant de perdre l'équilibre, et de s'écrouler dans une position grotesque.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé, Edward, fit alors une voix à la fois glaciale et acide, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Severus Rogue, assis, dans un coin de la petite pièce, dans un confortable fauteuil rembourrée, de couleur écarlate, l'observait, calmement, le scrutant de la même manière attentive que s'il venait de lui soumettre un devoir scolaire particulièrement ambitieux.

Edward ?

Oui, c'est comme ça que cette femme l'appelait, ou plutôt, c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait crié aux oreilles, tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Une femme aux yeux si semblables à ceux de Potter...

Drago poussa un cri bref, de peur et de dégoût mêlé, avant de reporter un regard paniqué sur son professeur de Potions. C'était un Mangemort, et lui était, de toute évidence, un des Survivants, auxquels le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait sa presque-mort : il allait mourir...

Il essaya de se relever. Sans succès. La douleur résultant de son essai fut telle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait toi, fit Severus Rogue, sans bouger et sans le lâcher du regard. J'avais toujours espéré que ça ne soit pas toi, contrairement à ce que Lily avait toujours su.

Drago le regarda un instant, sans comprendre, avant que son corps se remette à se tordre, dans des convulsions de plus en plus violentes. Comme si on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Quand il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, de séparer ses mâchoires douloureusement contractées, ce fut comme si son larynx et ses cordes vocales venaient d'être sauvagement arrachés, déchiquetés. Respirant avec peine, Drago sentit alors quelque chose se frayer un chemin dans son dos, ses muscles se contracter, ses os se courber, pour lui laisser le passage. Ses vertèbres craquèrent, ses muscles enserrant sa colonne vertébrale dans un étau d'acier. Son dos se voûta, ses épaules se rapprochèrent, et quelque chose perça la peau de ses homoplates.

Et, sous la brusque disparition de la douleur, le jeune Serpentard, toute tension relâchée, perdit connaissance, sous le regard émerveillé de son directeur de maison.

Des ailes, deux véritables ailes de cygne, blanches et souples, aux plumes souillées de sang et de pus, venaient de se déployer dans le dos de la nouvelle Main Armée de Dieu.

* * *

- Harry, demanda Hermione d'un ton grave, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'expression outrée du rouquin, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les grossesses gemellaires chez les sorciers ?

Le Golden Boy, le Garçon-ayant-survécu, leva un sourcil si dubitatif, que sa meilleure amie soupira, avant de répéter, lentement, comme s'il était atteind d'une quelconque déficience mentale :

- En principe, les jumeaux et les faux-jumeaux sorciers sont reliés par une espèce de lien dès leur conception. Ainsi, des expériences réalisées par le Département des Mystères ont prouvé que les deux jumeaux, qu'ils soient issus du même oeuf ou non, sont capables de ressentir les émotions, et les sensations de l'autre, même s'ils sont séparés de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, allant jusqu'à mourir au même moment...

Elle inspira un grand coup. D'emblée, le corps d'Harry se crispa, pressentant ce que sa bientôt ex-meilleure amie allait lui débiter :

- Harry, finit par dire Hermione, tout en défiant son meilleur ami du regard. A ce que je sache, tu ne t'es ni tordu de douleur, ni mis à pleurer des larmes de sang quand _Malfoy_...

Tient ? C'était redevenu Malfoy, maintenant ? Constata mentalement le Golden-Boy des Gryffondors avec intérêt. Plus de Edward ou de Drago ?

- Quand Malfoy s'est décidé de nous faire un remake de l'Exorciste...

Harry remarqua, du coin de l'oeil, que Ron s'était soudainement redressé sur sa chaise, regardant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avec intérêt, sûrement dans la volonté de comprendre ce qu'était un remake, ou encore parce qu'il pensait que l'Exorciste était une personne un peu marginale qu'Hermione avait croisé au détour d'une ruelle.

- Donc, continua la jeune préfète de Gryffondors, loin de remarquer l'agitation autour d'elle, je te repose la question : es-tu vraiment sûre que ce sale serpent est vraiment ton frère ?

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite à la provocation délibérée de sa présente ex-meilleure amie, se contentant de la dévisager gravement, l'examinant avec un air froid, inquiétant, comme un scientifique étudiant un dangereux spécimen.

- Aussi sûrement que je sais que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite fille timorée, et nombriliste, passant sa frustration de la vie sur ses études ! Finit-il par déclamer, en la fixant tranquillement, l'air plus innocent qu'un flocon de neige, parfaitement détendu.

L'expression assurée d'Hermione se décomposa, sous le regard appréciateur du brun, laissant place à un silence à couper au couteau.

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, à force de regards furibonds, si Remus Lupin n'avait choisit cet instant, pour débouler en catastrophe dans la pièce, provoquant les hurlements du portrait de la mère de Sirius, quelque part, dans les étages :

- HARRY ! EDWARD A DISPARU !

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea Aberforth Dumbledore tout en époussetant ses vêtements recouverts de suie et de cendres suite à son petit voyage inter-dimensionnel par poudre de cheminette.

- Il va s'en sortir, annonça Rogue, la voix affaiblie et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il dort pour l'instant.

- Est-ce bien prudent de le faire voyager dans son état ?

- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, soupira le maître des potions d'un air d'impuissance. Plus vite on aura mis de distance entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, mieux ça vaudra...

Drago Malfoy, ou plutôt Edward Potter, reposait sur un lit deux places, à moitié défoncé, qui, à lui seul occupait la quasi-totalité de la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il était disposé. Pâle comme un mort, le torse et la partie droite de son visage recouverts de bandages.

Un instant, Aberforth eut la terrible impression que l'adolescent avait rendu son dernier souffle tant le torse de l'adolescent restait parfaitement immobile. Mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur : le thorax du blond avait beau se soulever très faiblement, si doucement que le mouvement en était à peine perceptible ; il n'en restait pas moins que Drago était encore vivant.

- Sa mère a rassemblé _quelques_ affaires, indiqua Severus en désignant d'un geste de la main trois énormes malles pleines à craquer, disposées dans un coin de la pièce. Faites en sorte qu'il prenne sa potion de Régénération sanguine, et celle de Régénération osseuse toutes les heures, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant d'une main deux flacons remplis, pour l'un, d'un liquide rougeoyante, pour l'autre, d'un autre, d'un liquide blanchâtre lumineux. Et n'hésitez pas à lui donner une potion du sommeil en cas de besoin, continua-t-il en lui tendant, de l'autre main, un facon plein d'un liquide verdâtre.

- Euh... "En cas de besoin" ? Répéta Aberforth l'air incertain, tout en prenant les potions.

- Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous, répondit Rogue très sérieusement. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque que cet enfant gâté vous brise les tympans avec ses hurlements de douleur dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux. Donc, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi je préfère ne pas le ranimer pour l'instant. On va l'emmener comme ça...

- _Mobilicorpus,_ dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le corps inanimé de son ancien élève.

Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Drago se retrouva debout, la tête ballotante, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants.

Et d'un autre coup de baguette : - _Locomotor Barda_ !

Les malles s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Sa baguette à la main, Rogue dirigea Drago, ainsi que les malles, vers le salon, tout en tenant le balai de son protégé de l'autre main. Alberforth, la cage du hibou Grand-Duc du jeune Malfoy à la main, le suivit.

Rogue lui tendit une petite bourse de tissu, que Alberforth saisit, ouvrit, avant d'en sortir une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Puis il s'avança vers la cheminée, pour jeter la poudre dans les flammes.

- Avalon, annonça Alberforth, tout en pénétrant dans la cheminée, après y avoir préalablement disposé Drago.

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de cendres...

* * *

Narcissa ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout en se tournant lentement sur le côté, pour s'assurer du réel assoupissement de son nouvel amant, avant de laisser ses lèvres fines s'étirer en un mince sourire : la potion de sommeil que lui avait confié Severus, après le départ de Bellatrix, faisait, vraiment, des merveilles.

Elle se détacha alors, très lentement, très doucement, de l'étreinte possessive de Lord Voldemort, et, silencieusement, souplement, sortit du lit, pour se diriger vers l'armoire en bois d'ébène finement sculpté placée au centre de la chambre, avant de l'ouvrir, à l'aide d'un sort, évitant, ainsi, le moindre grincement suceptible de réveiller le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Prophétie trônait, minuscule sphère de verre, sur un coussin de velour noir, sur une des étagères.

Il fallait que son fils sache ce qui se tramait ici-bas...

* * *

Si vous voulez pousser un coup de gueule, ou tout simplement, m'envoyer un colis piègé, les reviews sont faites pour ça ! X3


	5. La prophétie

**Auteur :** Bloodylove013

**Pairing :** Je sais pas encore ^^".

**Disclaimer :** hélas, J. continue de refuser mes lettres de  
corruptions pour écrire un bouquin où mes ptits Dray et 'Ry seraient  
ensemble… Et pire : elle a refusé de me les vendre ! Dans un sens, je la  
comprends quand même. A sa place, j'aurais emporté les droits d'auteurs de  
la petite merveille qu'est la saga des HP dans ma tombe et haut delà… Et  
puis vu ce que je lui en fais de ses perso ; je comprends qu'elle veuille  
éviter à tout prix le massacre . En attendant, je ne fais que les  
lui emprunter. Et vu que j'me fais pas de fric dessus (et oui c'est dommage  
pour moi), pas la peine de me faire un procès !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci de continuer à suivre cette fanfic, même si je prends de plus en plus de temps à poster d'un chapitre à l', pas d'inquiètudes, chers amis lecteurs, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main ! Désolée donc d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre, mais avec mes examens blancs du premier semestre à la fac... Enfin, bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie, donc, passons de suite à la partie "remerciements" : merci à mes revieweurs préférés! Une review : rien de tel pour me booster pour poster ! Merci donc à li-san, caence, sachan972, bianka17, Violine, Ange77, Chaeos, et felinness : merci pour vos encouragements et votre patience (courbette) !

En espérant que _Brothers_ continuera à vous plaire,

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

- QUOI ?Rugit Harry avec une telle violence que Remus eut un mouvement de recul. COMMENT CA " DISPARU" ?

- Disparu comme disparu, précisa Tonks qui venait de débouler elle aussi dans la cuisine, d'un ton pince-sans-rire absolument malvenu dans une telle situation. A moins qu'il ait brusquement acquit la capacité de se changer en oreiller.

- Tonks, s'il-te-plaît, la coupa Remus d'une voix lasse. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Harry se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était debout alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être levé. Il se laissa alors retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, pâle comme un linge.

- Quoi ? Finit par cracher le Golden Boy des Gryffondors, en surprenant les regards inquiets que lui adressaient les quatre autres, d'une voix si semblable à celle d'un certain Serpentard, que la ressemblance entre les deux, même si elle ne leur avait pas tout de suite sauté aux yeux, devient frappante.

- Rien, répondit le loup-garou d'un ton étrangement troublé.

- Harry, fit alors timidement Hermione, arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda le brun avec superbe.

- Ca ! Répondit la brunette comme si cela justifiait tout. Tu te met à parler comme_ lui _!

Harry la contempla un instant avec une expression proche de la pitié, avant de se tourner vers l'ancien Maraudeur :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Severus...

- Severus Rogue ? L'interrompit Ron, sortant du silence outragé qu'il observait depuis l'agression verbale d'Hermione, tout en levant un sourcil étonné. Qu'est-ce que Rogue à avoir là-dedans ?

- Severus Rogue, oui, qui, comme je disais, a enlevé notre jeune ami Edward...

Le Golden Boy des Gryffondors sentit alors brusquement quelque chose lui enserrer violemment le coeur, comme dans un étau, dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

- Je suis désolé, Harry, continua Remus d'une voix triste. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour l'en empêcher, mais ce serpent a réussi à nous échapper.

- Comment avez-vous pu... ? Fit alors le brun, la voix tremblante d'indignation et de rage. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ?

- Je croyais pourtant que Rogue était de notre côté, intervient alors Ron d'un ton laissant clairement sous-entendre qu'il s'était toujours attendu à une trahison de la part de son professeur de potion.

- Je le croyais aussi, répliqua le loup-garou, le visage fermé, en se tournant vers le rouquin. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de blesser très gravement ta mère quand elle a essayé de s'interposer.

Harry sentit son coeur tomber brusquement dans poitrine. Cette malheureuse Mrs Weasley... Cette bienveillante Molly Weasley... Toujours à lui témoigner le même amour que l'on porte à un fils... Elle s'était interposée entre Rogue et son frère, pour le protéger ? Il en éprouva une sensation glacée ; une telle scène lui rappelant désagréablement celle qui s'était déroulée quinze ans plus tôt.

Quant à Ron, visiblement secoué, et en état de choc à la suite d'une telle annonce, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçu quelque chose de très lourd en plein visage.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Finit-il par demander, d'une voix blanche, le visage couleur cendre.

- Elle s'en sortira, répondit Remus d'une voix apaisante. Mais, je ne te caches pas, que sans Edward, elle ne s'en serait pas sortit...

Devant les regards interrogatifs des trois adolescents, il précisa :

- Un halo de lumière... Une sorte de bouclier s'est formé entre Molly et Severus, la protégeant d'une nouvelle attaque de la part de ce... Mangemort. Et quand il s'est dissipé, une fois que Severus ait réussit à s'enfuir, avec Edward, les blessures de cette chère Molly s'étaient quasimment entièrement cicatrisées !

- Et vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas tout simplement Mrs Weasley qui est à l'origine de ce bouclier ? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Certain, répondit Remus d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Molly était alors dans un état beaucoup trop grave pour utiliser la moindre magie ; sans compter qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette...

- Tout comme Malfoy, il me semble, répliqua pourtant la tête pensante des Gryffondors.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains, d'un air las.

- Je pensais qu'on avait établit que Drago Malfoy était Edward Potter, fit Remus, après un instant de silence.

- Qui peut le prouver ? Railla Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Dumbledore le croit en tout cas, répondit prudemment son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Et alors ? Lança la jeune Gryffondor d'un ton véhément. Sans parler du peu de ressemblances physiques - pour ne pas dire aucune, que l'on retrouve chez deux types que l'on prétends frères, comment expliquez-vous l'absence de lien entre Malfoy et Harry ? Ils sont censés être jumeaux, non ? Alors, comment se fait-il qu'Harry n'ait pas à souffrir le même martyr que Malfoy ? Pourquoi Harry ne s'est-il pas mit lui aussi à cracher du sang, quand son propre frère se tordait de douleur dans les escaliers ? Malfoy n'est pas Edward !

_Et, c'est repartit..._ Pensèrent en même temps Ron et Harry.

- C'est pas le moment ! Intervient alors le Golden Boy avec brusquerie. On s'en fout de savoir si Drago Malfoy est vraiment Edward, la priorité pour l'instant, c'est qu'il est peut-être en train d'agoniser pendant qu'on discute chiffon !

Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention, et continua sur sa lancée :

- Harry, dit-elle calmement en tournant vers le brun. Je crois que, quelque part, tu te moques éperdument que Malfoy soit réellement ton frère ou non. Après ce qui est... _Arrivé_ à Sirius, tu serais prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour retrouver un semblant de famille...

- Euh... On se calme, okay ? Finit par intervenir Ron, en s'interposant entre ses deux "meilleurs amis", en voyant Harry s'avancer d'un air menaçant vers la jeune fille..

- N'est-ce pas vrai, Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'un air tranquille. Il y a encore un mois, tu haïssais tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à Malfoy, et, il suffit que l'on t'annonces qu'il est ton frère, pour que lui trouve des qualités !

- Bon, je laisse tomber, fit alors Ron avec résignation, en faisant un pas sur le côté pour laisser le champs libre à ses deux pseudo meilleurs amis pour s'éventrer mutuellement. Arrachez-vous la tête si vous voulez, je n'en ais plus rien à foutre !

Alors que son meilleur ami attitré, le meilleur ami de son père, et la petite amie du meilleur ami de son père se préparaient à une explosion imminente, au moment où on y s'attendait le moins, le visage du brun s'adoucit, pour laisser place à une expression... Peinée ? Toute la colère qu'il s'acharnait à porter à sa meilleure amie retomba d'un coup, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Force était de constater qu'Hermione avait, comme à son habitude, pas tord sur le fond. Drago Malfoy était une tête à claques pourrie-gatée, pleurnichard, agressif, un être vil, diabolique, en somme, le Mal incarné. Mais Edward Potter, lui, était une forte tête, et était dôté d'un sens de l'humour aiguisé ; chiant, mais attachant : en somme, le digne héritier de James Potter... Il n'était décemment pas objectif. Il ne pouvait nier que Potter ou pas Potter, le blond restait un effroyable petit con... Mais, s'il était effectivement un Potter, et non un Malfoy, cela excusait tout.

D'ailleurs, Drago Malfoy était-il réellement Edward Potter ? Après tout, quelle preuve avait-il ? Il n'avait même pas chercher à nier quand Dumbledore lui avait affirmé. Comment aurait-il pu cracher sur la possibilité de retrouver un frère, de retrouver le dernier membre vivant de sa famille ?

Et on les avait, une nouvelle fois, séparés...

Harry ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une pression colossale s'exerça contre son corps et son visage, des sensations étouffés et lointaines commencèrent à l'envahir. L'intérieur illuminée de la cuisine lui donna soudain une sensation de claustrophobie, comme s'il était en train de se noyer... Il avait l'impression d'être dans une machine à laver, tournoyant avec pour seule compagnie les battements de son coeur, qui s'accéléraient. Même s'il lui était impossible de former la moindre pensée logique, il eut vaguement l'impression qu'il tombait...

Des gens se mirent à hurler. Les cris ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, et se répercutaient en écho, douloureusement, à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- HARRY !

Et puis ce fut l'obscurité complète...

* * *

- Harry ?

Celui-ci souleva lentement ses paupières, avant de se mettre à les battre frénétiquement devant l'agression que représentait la lumière du jour. Il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait, allongé dans un lit, avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus, et Tonk penchés au-dessus de lui avec inquiètude.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Tu as eu un malaise, répondit Mrs Weasley d'une voix apaisante.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'Harry remarqua les longues et profondes cicatrices qui couraient sur le visage de sa mère de substitution. Des cicatrices bien étranges en vérité, qui se réouvraient, pour mieux se refermer, continuellement, le tout à une vitesse surnaturelle.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Ajouta Remus avec inquiétude.

- Ouais, en pleine forme, répondit le Golden Boy, avec un sourire tranquille, tout en tentant de se relever.

Mais à peine eut-il tenter de se redresser sur son lit, qu'une vague de douleur parcourut son corps entier, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Euuh…. Non, je rigole, finit-il par corriger, le souffle court sous l'effet de la douleur. Je crois bien que je vais crever.

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire, qui s'étouffa rapidement devant le regard furieux de sa mère.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry, en se rallongeant. Quelle est la suite des opérations ?

Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses interlocuteurs, il précisa :

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour récupérer Edward ?

- Harry... Commença Remus, l'air hésitant.

- ... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, complèta Mrs Weasley à sa place.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry remarqua la présence d'un homme brun, aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan, mal rasé, aux yeux gris pâles en forme d'amandes inversées, qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'à présent, et qui se tenait à l'écart, un paquet à la main.

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea le Golden Boy en désignant l'homme du doigt.

- Marius Malfoy, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix trainante qui semblait être une marque de fabrique de cette famille. Frère cadet de ce cher Lucius. Je joue les pigeons voyageurs pour Narcissa, qui m'a demandé de donner ceci ( il leva le paquet emballé de papier kraft) à son... hum! _Fils_, mais aux vues des circonstances, je pense que ça serait mieux que ça soit toi qui lise ce qu'elle a dire, Potter !

Il s'approcha du lit, et lui tendit le papier kraft, ainsi qu'une enveloppe, qu'Harry attrapa après un instant d'hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy fait ici ? Demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Marius fait partit de l'Ordre, Harry, expliqua Arthur Weasley dans un pâle sourire. Bon, je penses qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on te laisse seul...

Et, un à un, les Weasley, Hermione, Remus et Tonk sortirent de la pièce. Marius fut le dernier à sortir, après lui avoir adressé un regard impossible à définir, et referma violemment la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Cher Drago,_

_Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé cet été, j'imagine que tu dois être particulièrement surpris de recevoir de mes nouvelles. Je sais que tout ceci ne doit pas être facile, mais si tu savais, mon enfant, à quel point ! Oui, je t'appelles encore " mon enfant ", parce que, contrairement à ce qu'ils prétendent tous, tu seras toujours mon fils, mon petit garçon._

_C' est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas me permettre d'observer sans réagir. Et je sais que ton malheureux père, enfermé à Azkaban, m'approuverait s'il avait connaissance de tout ceci. _

_J'ai toujours été la servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses volontés. Mais jamais, jusqu'alors, ses volontés allaient à l'encontre de ma famille. Bien au contraire, c'est toujours et seulement pour elle que je me suis battue, pour lui offrir un Monde Nouveau où nos semblables n'auraient plus à se cacher comme des lépreux. Où nos semblables pourraient enfin revendiquer la part du monde qui leur est dû. Où nous ne serions plus des légendes pour les Moldus, mais une réalité. Vivante. Dure et violente. Se vengeant des années d'opression._

_Ton père a été jeté en prison. Mais le danger l'attends dehors, là où ne devrait l'attendre que la liberté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu de le tuer, pour avoir échoué au Ministère, tout comme il a prévu de te tuer, toi._

_Je me suis toujours battue pour ma famille et je continuerais à me battre pour elle. Même si cela veut dire se lever contre notre Maître._

_Tu ne peux décemment pas L'affronter sans avoir conscience un temps soit peu de ce qui se passe._

_Ce... Monstre a prévu de te tuer, de t'utiliser comme sacrifice humain, comme offrande à Hel, la Déesse à qui nous devons, nous, Sorciers, nos pouvoirs. Lui offrir la vie de la Main Armée de Dieu reviendrait à quiconque en aurait le courage à l'acquisition du Pouvoir Absolu, une magie illimitée sur l'esprit et la matière. _

_Comme tu le sais peut-être, la Prophétie entreposée au Département des Mystères était fausse. J'ignore pourquoi, mais tu sembles représenter un danger pour Lui, et pour ce qui seras son principal allié, la Main Gauche du Diable. C'est-à-dire, la réincarnation de Hel sur Terre, grâce à qui Il est revenu, en utilisant son sang, et devant lequel, Il te sacrifira._

_Ci-joint cette Prophétie maudite, que toi seul et ton... Frère, le jeune Harry Potter ou plutôt devrais-je dire, la nouvelle Main Gauche du Diable, peuvent consulter. Mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, en faisant en sorte de faire couler le sang du jeune Potter dans ses veines, a réussi à acquérir la capacité de l'entendre également._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère,_

_Narcissa __Aryana Cyradwen Black Malfoy._

Harry froissa le parchemin d'un geste convulsif, la respiration précipitée, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, étincellant d'une lueur fébrile.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire...

Il finit par arracher le papier kraft entourant le paquet sphérique, pas plus gros que le poing. Une sphère de verre s'y échappa, pour venir rouler sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd totalement disproportionné par rapport à la taille de l'objet en question.

Harry se pencha pour la ramasser. Il sentit la boule se réchauffer brusquement sous ses doigts à l'instant où sa main la toucha.

Le Golden-Boy des Gryffondors approcha la sphère de verre pour l'observer avec la même attention que s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux. Au contraire de celles qu'il avait pu apercevoir lors de leur lamentable expédition au Ministère, la sphère, loin d'être recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, dégageait une importante aura rougeoyante, comme si un brasier monstrueux avait été enfermé à l'intérieur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette Prophétie-ci ne réagissait pas du tout comme celle qu'il avait récupéré au Département des Mystères et brisé en chemin.

_Elle était fausse, rappelles-toi_, se dit-il. _Et si celle-ci est réellement la vraie... Cela veut dire que..._

Une étiquette jaunie, collée sur la dite sphère, indiquait, d'une écriture longue et fine, une date remontant plus de 12 siècles auparavant, ainsi que, juste en dessous :

_Salazar __Ogmios Achintya Serpentard à Godric Icarus Ayrshire Gryffondor_

_Harry Potter et (?) _

Et, juste à côté du point d'interrogation, avait été rajouté, dans une écriture nerveuse, très loin du style appliqué et soigné précédent, une incription : _Edward Potter_.

Le noeud contractant l'estomac de Harry se resserra.

Il fallait qu'il sache... Mais, comment était-on censé consulter une Prophétie ?

La briser ?

Briser la seule preuve du pourquoi les avait-on séparés lui et son frère ? _Jamais !_

Mais, alors, comment... ?

La couleur rougeoyante étincellant à l'intérieur de la sphère vira, brusquement, comme pour lui répondre, au rouge sang brumeux... Lueur qui, tout aussi brusquement, laissa place à une lumière blanche, douloureusement étincellante, qui explosa avec la force d'une petite bombe. Projetant le brun contre le mur d'en face dans un fracas effroyable...

Le décor se mit à flotter autour de lui.

Enfin, une silhouette d'un blanc nacré sortit de la sphère de verre, tombée, roulant sur le sol, étincelant d'une lumière blanche, avec la force d'un soleil ayant la taille d'un poing. La silhouette d'un homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Plutôt grand, au corps svelte et gracile, ornementé de hanches étroites, de jambes fines et fuselés, d'un menton pointu, et de pommettes saillantes. Mais surtout, de grands yeux trop bleus, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau sombre et ses cheveux noirs.

Une silhouette qui s'avança vers lui, lentement. Une silhouette qui se pencha vers lui, avec un petit sourire en coin, mi-moqueur, mi-enjoué, pour lui tendre une main fine.

Ce fut ce sourire si particulier, qu'une certaine Maison à Poudlard se complaisait à arborrer, plus que tout autre, qui servit d'électrochoc à Harry, qui attrapa la main tendue.

_Salazar Serpentard..._

Le décor se remit à flotter autour de lui, avec plus de force cette fois, pour disparaître.

_Le décor autour de lui était apocalyptique. Le sol était tapissé de cadavres baignant dans leur propre sang. Des cadavres que des Sorciers vêtus de manière moyenâgeuse se complaisaient à empiler les uns sur les autres, dans des grandes pyramides macabres, avant, semble-t-il, de se préparer à y mettre le feu. Des cadavres bien étranges, en vérité. Des cadavres sur lesquels les Sorciers s'acharnaient briser, arracher du reste du corps, découper, les minces et fines, mais puissantes, ailes de cygne blanches, repliées dans leur dos._

Salazar Serpentard, sans se départir de son sourire, le tira brusquemment vers lui, pour le relever. Et, sans le lâcher, en le plaquant, au contraire, contre le mur, il se mit à parler, d'une voix étonnemment douce :

- _Le plus puissants des __Ishvaras renaîtra sous les traits d'un de ces êtres ayant le sang du Peuple Immortel sur les mains... Il renaîtra pour détruire la Traîtresse Ishvara ayant offert le Don aux Mortels... Et pour détruire les Abominations qu'elle a ainsi fait naître... Il renaîtra pour détruire Hel, réincarnée elle-aussi en Mortel, seul échappatoire pour fuir sa prison de glace, où le plus puissant des Ishvaras l'a autrefois enfermée... La Main Armée des Dieux de Jadis, les Ishvaras, renaîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois... Le Monde Sorcier ne survivra pas à la victoire du dernier des Ishvaras... La Main Gauche du Diable, la réincarnation de la Traîtresse, de notre Créatrice, naîtra de nouveau lorsque mourra le septième mois... L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre si l'autre survit..._

La silhouette de Salazar Serpentard disparut alors, comme une ombre de fumée sous le souffle du vent, s'évaporant, se disperçant dans l'air...

* * *

Pour me donner le feu vert pour un prochain chapitre, ou, au contraire, me supplier d'arrêter le massacre : une p'tite review ? Et, tient, j'ai décidé, comme ça, que je ne publierais le nouveau chapitre que quand j'aurais atteind la 60ème review !


	6. Douleur

**Réponses aux reviews : **Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette fanfic, et particulièrement à felinness, adenoide,  
li-san, luffynette, Elmisten27, loveful, LicyLie, vega, Violine, et Chaeos, qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews ^_____^. (courbette)

BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUSES FÊTES !!!

Enjoy ^_^!

* * *

Aussi loin que Lucius pouvait se souvenir, Drago avait toujours été terrifié par les orages. En particulier, lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Il ne comptait plus les fois où son fils, enfant, s'était précipité dans la chambre parentale, en hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Toutes ces fois où Narcissa, avec une infinie patience, et ce, malgré l'heure tardive, se mettait à lui lire une histoire, à la lueur de sa baguette, jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme, entre ses deux parents.

Toutes ces fois, où Narcissa et lui avaient dû se résoudre à organiser un concours de grimaces autour du berceau de leur fils nourrisson, pour que celui-ci, en vrai dictateur miniature, accepte d'arrêter de pleurer… Toutes ces fois, où Drago s'était tourné vers eux, avec un grand sourire innocent fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, avec son éternel _S'il-te-plaaaaaaaaaaaaaît _pour se voir accorder son dernier caprice… Toutes ces fois, où Drago avait été Drago, tout simplement. Son fils unique tant chéri…

_Fils de Lily et James Potter. Frère jumeau d'Harry Potter._

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Et pourtant…

En quoi serait-ce moins vrai que le fait que sa femme puisse offrir son corps, toutes les nuits, au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver la vie de cet enfant ?

Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Se demandait-il, en passant une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans les cheveux blonds foncés de son épouse, sanglotant dans ses bras, et qui le suppliait de la pardonner.

Il eut soudain la vision du corps de son petit garçon tuméfié, exsangue, ses yeux grands ouverts et implorants. Et sa main se crispa violemment dans la chevelure dorée de Narcissa, qui leva son visage baigné de larmes vers celui de son mari, une lueur interrogative dans ses yeux bleus marine.

Il sera toujours notre fils, Lucius, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Qu'importe qu'il ne le soit pas par le sang, nous l'avons élevé, et _aimé_… Je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner, à laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres verser son sang sans rien faire !

Lucius hocha la tête, méditatif, calme. Dans son esprit, l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort vit le visage de sa femme fendu en deux, un côté intact, l'autre emporté par un Sectumsempra. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait jamais à ceux qui le trahissaient…

Le visage de Drago lui revient brusquement à l'esprit, violemment, comme si on l'avait frappé, lourdement, en plein visage.

Tu as bien fais, dit-il d'une voix blanche, en attirant sa femme contre lui, pour refermer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avant de, avec des gestes rendus fébriles par la panique, se diriger, trébuchant, vers le miroir mural disposé sur le mur d'en face.

Il en arracha presque son haut de pyjama pour dévoiler son dos, qu'il se mit à détailler très attentivement devant la surface polie, avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement : son dos était intact, et bien entendu, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ailes. Cela n'avait été, en fin de compte, qu'un simple mauvais rêve.

Le sentiment de panique pressant l'ayant envahit disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, lui permettant, de cette manière, d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Donc de remarquer l'immonde loque qui lui servait de pyjama. Rouge. Avec un grand lion d'or imprimé sur le haut, pour compléter le mauvais goût de l'ensemble.

_L'horreur a, à présent, un visage... _Pensa sombrement le blond en jetant la chose rouge et or par terre, avec une grimace de profond dégoût.

Que faisait-il, là, avec cette chose immonde et répugnante sur le dos ?

Sûrement un coup de ce cher Potty pour marquer son arrivée dans la famille nous-sommes-toujours-allé-dans-la-Maison-des-brutes-épaisses-et-nous-n'en-avons-pas-honte-et-d'ailleurs-toi-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-à-Serpentard.

_L'enfoiré... Tu vas m'le payer ! _Pensa rageusement l'ex-héritier Malfoy, sur le sentier de la guerre.

Sa colère retomba, cependant, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, dès l'instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bien entendu, il était très loin de connaitre le square Grimmaurd dans ses moindres recoins. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agissait d'un endroit poussiéreux et lugubre à souhait, mais surtout, provenant d'une vieille famille de Sangs Purs, très à cheval sur la question de pureté du sang...

Dans ce cas, que faisaient ces grandes bannières de Gryffondor sur les murs, lui agressant les yeux, même sous la faible lueur de la lune ?

Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de cet endroit maléfique, suintant la guimauve à plein nez.

Et, comme pour rajouter un degré d'horreur dans une situation déjà terrifiante en soi, ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'une voix ensommeillée s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la pièce :

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Une voix que le Serpentard identifia, avec une horreur sans nom, comme étant celle de Potter.

- J't'en fouterai du _Ed_, moi ! S'exclama le blond avec hargne, en plissant les yeux dans l'espoir que ceux-ci réussissent, malgré l'obscurité, à identifier l'origine de la voix, pour la supprimer purement et simplement, au nom du bien de sa santé mentale. T'as disjoncté les derniers neurones qui te restaient, ou quoi - pour peu que tu en ais eu un jour, ce dont je doute très sérieusement, Potty de mes deux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de foutre ta putain de maison de bouseux à toutes les sauces ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, dans MA chambre ?

Un long silence s'en suivit. Et, Drago, détestant être ignoré, continua sur sa lancée :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potty ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ne t'as jamais apprit la politesse ?

Il y eut, encore une fois, un long silence pesant. Et tout ce que pu répondre le Golden Boy, malgré tout le temps de réflexion qui lui fut impartit, ce fut un très intelligent, très profond, et très pertinent :

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce tout là ton légendaire sens de la répartie, Potter ? Répondit Drago d'une voix satisfaite. Parce que si c'est le cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller te pendre à l'arbre le plus proche...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu m'insultes ?

Alors là... Tant de mièvreries et de naïveté lui cloua le bec. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lutter devant un tel étalage de bêtise humaine. Mais, Drago, en vrai et digne Serpentard, ne tarda pas à se reprendre :

- _Pourquoi je t'insulte_ ? Par les couilles de Merlin ! Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ta santé mentale, là, je suis fixé ! Ah ah ! C'est vraiment la meilleure celle-là ! ' Faut vraiment que je la note quelque part, pour la ressortir le jour où j'irais pisser sur ta tombe !

- T'es complètement malade ! Dit alors la voix de Potter que Drago analysa comme étant... _Apeurée ?_

- Je vais aller chercher Papa et Maman, annonça la voix potterienne.

- C'est ça, renifla le blond avec mépris. Vas pleurnicher dans les jupes de ta môman !

Ce ne fut que quand il _sentit_ quelqu'un passer à côté de lui, puis vu une ombre refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle, que Drago comprit ce qui n'allait pas dans la phrase de sa Némésis : les géniteurs potteriens étaient morts et enterrés, non ? Alors, pensa le blondinet avec angoisse, qui est-ce que ce fou était partit chercher ? Des cadavres rongés par les vers ?

Alors qu'il envisageait très sérieusement de se pendre à l'aide d'une de ces foutues bannières gryffondoriennes -autant qu'elles servent à quelque chose, Potter, aux vues des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, avait mis moins de temps que le Serpentard ne l'avait prévu à revenir.

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant place à trois personnes, dont deux, autant qu'il pouvait en juger dans la luminosité relative, de taille adulte. Un homme et une femme, semblerait-il. Comme pour le lui confirmer, quelqu'un choisit cet instant pour allumer la lumière. Drago plissa alors les yeux, éblouit par la brusque luminosité, avant de les rouvrir pour les écarquiller violemment. Premièrement, Potter, Harry Potter, le Survivant _himself _n'avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Deuxième choc traumatique, et non pas des moindres : l'homme de haute taille qui tenait la femme rousse par les épaules. Le portrait craché de sa Némésis, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas les yeux verts émeraude. Non. Mais des prunelles d'un gris orage identiques aux siennes.

Z' êtes qui, vous ? Demanda insolemment le blondinet.

Le visage de la petite femme à l'épaisse chevelure aubrun se décomposa, comme si elle menaçait d'éclater, à tout moment, en sanglots.

Harry, fit alors l'homme brun d'un air grave à son fils sans quitter le blond des yeux. Va chercher Severus …

Severus ? Severus _Rogue_ ? Depuis quand Harry Potter était-il en si bons termes avec le professeur de Potion pour se permettre de le réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit ? Sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde de ce qui risque d'advenir de sa petite gueule ?

J'y vais, s'exécuta le Golden Boy, avec un naturel effrayant.

Etait-il si heureux à l'idée de se faire, dans un avenir très proche, arracher la tête sans autre forme de procès ?

S'en suivit un long silence, à peine troublé par les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient de Potter. La petite femme rousse aux yeux si semblables à ceux de Potter s'approcha prudemment du blond, qui la fixait avec une méfiance non dissimulée, avant le serrer contre elle, doucement, délicatement, comme s'il était une poupée en porcelaine qu'elle craignait de briser.

Eddie, murmura la femme d'une voix douce. Mon tout petit…

Le corps de l'ex-héritier Malfoy, bien que s'étant tendu comme un arc à l'instant où cette femme, aux yeux ressemblant beaucoup trop à ceux de son pire ennemi pour son propre bien, l'avait touché, se détendit brusquement, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, face à la douceur et à la chaleur de cette voix. Avant de complètement se laisser aller contre l'étreinte de cette femme, où il se sentit envahit par un bien-être indéfinissable.

Avant de se reprendre :

Lâche-moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

La femme se contenta, pour toute réponse, de resserrer son étreinte.

L'homme brun, quant à lui, se contenta de le regarder, le visage dénué de toute expression, avant de s'approcher, et de déposer une main ferme sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

Lâche-le, Lily… Dit-il d'une voix infiniment triste. Tu sais bien que quand il est dans cet état, on ne peut rien faire, à part le laisser, seul, reprendre ses esprits.

Il allait mieux, sanglota la dite Lily, sans lâcher prise. Il n'avait pas eut la moindre crise depuis plus d'une semaine. Severus parlait d'une amélioration notable, et peut-être même arrêter son traitement… _Il allait mieux_ ! Répéta-t-elle avec conviction, en desserrant son étreinte, pour embrasser le front du blond, sans prêter la moindre attention à la grimace de dégoût que fit alors celui-ci.

Il y eut à cet instant une espèce de craquement, comme une branche qui se brise sous le poids d'un promeneur : Severus Rogue venait de transplaner dans la pièce, Harry Potter pendu à son bras. A la grande surprise de Drago, son professeur de potion ne semblait pas le moins du monde offusqué d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit par le fils de sa propre Némésis. Pire : il se détacha de l'étreinte du Golden Boy avec douceur, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, dit alors le Directeur de Serpentard d'une voix douce que Drago ne lui connaissait pas. Je m'en occupe !

Celle que Drago avait identifiée avec stupeur, puis horreur, comme étant Lily Evans-Potter, finit par se détacher de lui, comme à regret, pour se réfugier dans les bras de son époux.

Bonsoir, Edward, dit Severus, en adressant un sourire aimable au blond, qui, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir sourire pour quoi que soit, et encore moins aimablement, eut un mouvement de recul. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, professeur ? Aboya le Serpentard avec fureur. Une fois pour toute : je ne m'appelle pas Edward, mais Drago, Drago Malfoy !

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

Alors, là, marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante le Golden Boy des Gryffondors. C'est nouveau. Presque inattendu. J'ai beau chercher, je ne crois pas qu'il nous l'ait déjà fait celle-là !

Edward, dit Severus sans se départir de son calme, ni de son effrayant sourire aimable, en totale contradiction avec sa nature serpentesque. Qui penses-tu que je suis ?

Quelle question ! S'exclama le blond. Vous êtes Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion à Poudlard, et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard !

Il fit une pause, ignorant les regards peinés que lui adressaient les Potter, pour demander, d'une voix forte, sans reprendre son souffle :

Qui sont ces gens ? Fit-il en désignant les parents de sa Némésis. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit des géniteurs de Potter, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils bouffaient les pissenlits par la racine !

Les géniteurs de qui ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil étonné.

Les géniteurs de l'autre, là, répondit Drago en désignant sa Némésis du doigt. Les géniteurs du Casse-Couille-Qui-A-Survécu, de l'Elu de mes deux. Il aurait survécut grâce aux sacrifices de ces parents, non ? Alors, je répète ma question : qui sont ces gens ?

Harry Potter n'est pas l'Elu, répliqua Severus, après un instant de silence. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit de cet insupportable Neville Londubat, que tu détestes tant, et dont tu nous rabâches les oreilles à la moindre occasion. Bon, je crois qu'il faut mettre quelques points au clair, ajouta-t-il en attrapant fermement Drago par les épaules. Je suis Severus Rogue, Médicomage à Saint Mangouste, et non professeur de potion de Poudlard. Quant à être Directeur de Serpentard, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu l'être, si déjà on oublie le fait que je n'enseigne pas, vu que je suis un ancien Serdaigle !

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit en un « O » silencieux. Avant d'éclater dans un grand rire nerveux :

Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Edward… soupira Severus.

Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama Drago d'une voix trahissant son état proche de la panique. Merde ! Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas mon nom !

Si, affirma Severus d'une voix assurée en l'affrontant du regard. Tu es Edward Ethan Potter. Tu viens d'avoir seize ans. Tu es le fils de Lily et de James Potter. Tu as un frère jumeau, né deux heures avant toi, Harry James Potter. Tu n'as jamais pu supporter de ne pas être dans la même maison que ton frère à Poudlard. Tu as refusé de lui parler pendant des semaines quand le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard, plutôt qu'à Gryffondor, comme toi…

LA FERME ! Rugit le blond en se détachant violemment de l'étreinte de celui qui aurait dû être son professeur de Potion. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, mais ça ne va vraiment pas bien là-dedans ! Moi, à Gryffondor ? Et ce demeuré de Potty, à _Serpentard_ ?

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais :

Et puis quoi encore ?

Bon dieu, Edward ! S'exclama Severus, qui perdait, de toute évidence, patience. Tu es malade ! Tu comprends ça ? Malade ! Lorsque tu t'es embarqué dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année dernière, tu as fais la plus belle connerie de toute ta vie ! Tu te souviens ? Cette petite association de résistants à deux mornilles, fondée par ce débile profond de Londubat ? Un abruti que tu as toujours détesté, mais cela ne t'a empêché de te précipiter, tête baissée, à ses côtés dans sa petite expédition suicide au Ministère ! Où tu as été frappé, de plein fouet, par un tir de Mangemort ! Un sort qui s'est attaqué, et s'attaque toujours aux cellules de ton cerveau ! Qui te fait affabuler, croire des choses qui n'ont jamais existé, oublier la réalité ! Alors, par les burnes de Merlin, arrêtes ça !

Drago connaissait assez bien Severus Rogue pour reconnaître les accents de vérité dans sa voix. Son visage se décomposa, de la même manière que si celui-ci l'avait frappé en pleine figure. Le regard fiévreux, le corps parcouru de tremblements nerveux, il se contenta de dévisager, tour à tour, celui qui devrait normalement être son Directeur de maison, ainsi que les Potter. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le plafond bas et les torches dissimulées dans les corniches du salon de l'Aile Ouest du Manoir Malfoy faisaient luire la ronce de noyer brune de la longue table ouvragée autour de laquelle une douzaine de personnes étaient assises, attendant l'arrivée de leur Seigneur et Maître. Il avait vingt-cinq minutes de retard.

Pour changer ! Pensa Lucius, le visage impassible.

Ses yeux gris, si semblables à un ciel d'orage, croisèrent ceux, couleur chocolat, de Rabastan Lestrange, assis en face de lui.

Rabastan, avec ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade dans son dos, son nez droit, sa mâchoire étroite, son oreille droite percée de trois anneaux en argent, ses lèvres pâles et fines toujours étirées en une expression sarcastique comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Rabastan, qui avait été, à une époque révolue, alors qu'ils faisaient encore les quatre cent coups à Poudlard, son complice, son frère de cœur…

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence. Avant que Rabastan, sans se départir de son expression de cruelle nonchalance, pose les mains à plat sur la table, ses pouces se frottant légèrement l'un contre l'autre, répétant ainsi le signal qu'ils avaient mis au point, enfant, pour pouvoir parler en cours, sans être entendu des autres. Pour avertir l'autre qu'il baissait ses défenses d'occulmen…

Passé le premier sentiment de stupeur, Lucius s'exécuta, pour plonger dans l'esprit de son ancien camarade de classe.

_Tu sais ce qu'Il a l'attention de faire à Drago, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit alors la voix de Rabastan dans l'esprit de Lucius, de la même manière que si celui-ci lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

_Oui,_ répondit simplement l'ex-bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tombé en déchéance depuis l'échec du Ministère.

_Sais-tu au moins pourquoi ? _Demanda la voix.

Lucius hésita. Il n'était pas censé être au courant des détails. Et il ignorait s'il pouvait avoir la moindre confiance envers Rasbatan. Après tout, ce dernier était de ceux, qui, après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quinze ans plus tôt, n'avait pu se résoudre à se ranger, et par nostalgie, avait continué à perpétuer des horreurs pour tenter de Le retrouver. Le fidèle parmi les fidèles, aux côtés de son frère Rodolphus et sa belle-sœur Bellatrix.

Le moindre faux-pas reviendrait à mettre en danger Narcissa et la position privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec le Lord…

_Non_, finit-il par mentir.

_Menteur_, susurra la voix de Rabastan. _Tu sais ton précieux fils en danger de mort, et toi, en bon père, tu ne t'es même renseigné sur la question ?_

_Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que cela est nécessaire…_ Commença Lucius, avant d'être coupé par la voix spectrale qui claqua comme un coup de fouet, pour éclater dans un grand rire méchant.

_Et toi, en bon petit Mangemort,_ ricana Rabastan, _tu dis « Amen »_ _? Tu te moques donc tant de savoir si ton fils unique va mourir ou non ? Je t'ai connu moins fidèle à la cause !_

_Ce n'est pas mon fils ! _Répliqua Lucius avec dédain, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit à une telle pensée.

_Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ce détail_, admit Rabastan.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Lucius crut surprendre une étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux bruns de son ancien meilleur ami, mais si fugace, qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

_Tu te doutes bien_, finit par continuer Rabastan, _que si Drago est réellement la réincarnation du dernier Ishavara, on sera obligé de le supprimer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans parler du rituel du Maitre, tu sais bien ce qui risque d'arriver si le dernier de ces Faux Dieux venait à survivre… _

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

_Oui, je le sais très bien,_ répondit Lucius, qui sentait le dégoût et la colère remonter en lui comme un flot de vomissures.

Seulement, la survie du Monde Magique valait-elle la vie de son fils ?

Enfin, Lord Voldemort daigna rentrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde se leva. Le lien mental entre les deux anciens amis d'enfance se coupa brusquement à son entrée. Chacun d'eux, Rabastan comme Lucius, reprit leur masque d'impassibilité et de froideur, pour l'un, et de profond ennui sarcastique pour l'autre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée, c'est-à-dire, le magnifique trône en bois d'ébène finement sculpté en de multiples figures compliquées, qui présidait la table. Une fois assis, il fit un petit geste suffisant de la main, permettant ainsi à ses fidèles de se rassoir.

Alors ? Demanda Voldemort, en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Severus Rogue se leva alors, l'air grave.

Nous avons un problème, Maître… Commença-t-il d'une voix sombre, laissant un petit moment de silence pour faire peser l'importance de son propos, avant de reprendre, quand il constata que l'ensemble des Mangemorts présents l'écoutaient avec attention. La Main Armée de Dieu, en d'autres termes, celui que nous avons connu jusqu'à présent sous le nom de Drago Malfoy…

Il y eut quelques ricanements méchants, et quelques Mangemorts ne se génèrent pas le moins du monde pour adresser des regards appuyés à Lucius. Les mêmes, qui, il y a seulement un an, avant le fiasco du ministère, auraient pas osé ne serait-ce que croiser le regard de l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

… A été enlevé, semble-t-il, par une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, continua le professeur de potions, sans prêter le moins du monde attention à la soudaine agitation tout autour de lui.

Voilà qui est intéressant, susurra Voldemort, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

A l'instant où il bougea les lèvres, les ricanements et les chuchotements s'évanouirent aussitôt.

Une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix semble être au courant de la véritable nature de la prophétie concernant les Potter, expliqua Severus. Il semblerait qu'ils soient prit au piège entre leur lamentable nature de Gryffondor, toujours pleins de compassion et à voler au secours de la veuve et l'orphelin, et le réel danger que représente l'existence de la Main Armée de Dieu… Qui, comme vous le savez tous, est la réincarnation d'Altheriel, le dernier des Ishvara, ces faux-dieux ayant réduit, selon les anciens textes, les Humains en esclavage il y a des milliers d'années de cela. Si bien, pour éviter qu'Altheriel tente d'anéantir le monde sorcier, comme le prédit le grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même, et n'ayant pas pu se résoudre à supprimer purement et simplement un adolescent de quinze ans, l'Ordre a coupé la poire en deux, en plongeant Edward Potter dans un _coma artificiel magique_, le mettant ainsi, de manière douce, hors d'état de nuire…

* * *

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il resta, pendant un long moment, étendu sur le carrelage parcouru de courants glacés, complètement immobile, le corps entièrement recouvert d'une sueur froide, tandis que le souvenir de la prophétie lui revenait lentement à l'esprit. Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, il se leva d'un bond. Et, avec des gestes fébriles, il se dirigea, trébuchant, se traînant à moitié, vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, pour l'ouvrir à toute volée, et sortir précipitamment.

Son corps transpirait et frissonnait, comme sous l'effet d'une mauvaise fièvre.

Sous un vertige particulièrement violent, il parvient, dans un mouvement désordonné, à se raccrocher à la poignée de la porte. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il tomba à genoux. Il se pencha en avant, son front touchant le carrelage froid. Puis il essaya de se relever, utilisant toute la puissance de son esprit, essayant d'écarter la bouillie de son crâne, le bourdonnement de sons et de pensées confuses…

Sa vision se troubla, brusquement, avant de se rétablir, pour mieux danser à nouveau devant ses yeux, révulsés. Et son esprit sembla soudainement exploser, s'éparpiller en des myriades de morceaux, sous l'effet de l'atroce douleur qui fit alors son apparition.

Quelqu'un, qu'Harry, enfermé dans son monde de douleur, fut incapable de reconnaître, se précipita, pour se baisser vers lui, et prendre dans ses bras le corps secoué de terribles convulsions du Golden Boy.

Harry ! Hurla-t-il. Par tous les Dieux, Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

Une autre voix, paniquée : - Eloignez-vous de lui, Lupin !

* * *

Perso, je suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre ^^... Mais une p'tite review ne serait pas d'refus ! X3


	7. Hands of Reason

**Petit blabla de l'auteur :** Oh my god ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre (9 mois... J'ai honte ^^). Je m'en excuse platement, même si je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais rassurez-vous, bonnes gens : je vais mener _Brothers_ à terme, et reprendre un rythme de publication normal (autrement dit, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines). Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui suivent mon humble fanfic.

En espérant que Brothers continuera à vous plaire,

Enjoy ! ^_^

* * *

Une douleur atroce, comme si on lui enfonçait deux épées chauffées au fer rouge dans le dos, le clouait sur le sol, face contre terre. Sa peau tirait, comme si elle allait se déchirer ou que ses omoplates allaient jaillir hors de son corps. Il hurlait, comme un possédé, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Remus, fermement ceinturé par Marius Malfoy pour l'empêcher de se précipiter au secours du garçon et accessoirement de se faire blesser ou tuer par une projection de magie incontrôlée de la part de l'adolescent, ne pouvait qu'observer, horrifié, le fils de son meilleur ami se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cette vision.

Le visage déformé sous l'effet de la douleur, Harry, tout à la souffrance secouant, tordant, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, perdit conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, il avait seulement mal, mal, mal…

Remus se sentit, bien malgré lui, saisit d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Et il y avait de quoi. Deux espèces de cartilages blancs avaient jaillit du dos du jeune Gryffondor, à travers le haut de pyjama déchiré et souillé par le sang s'écoulant abondamment de ses excroissances.

Sous les yeux ébahis de son public improvisé, le corps d'Harry sembla soudainement se dédoubler, comme dans un jeu vidéo de mauvaise qualité.

Il y eut alors une espèce de sifflement, semblable au son produit par un tissu qu'on déchire. Un éclair blanc, qui les aveugla un dixième de seconde. Puis une onde de choc, semblable au souffle d'une bombe, qui les projeta tous, Remus, Marius Malfoy, ainsi que les Weasley qui venaient de débarquer à toute allure, violemment à terre.

Des ailes.

Des ailes avaient poussé dans le dos de l'adolescent étendu sans connaissance sur le sol.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le visage d'Harry qui se réveilla. Il resta un long moment sans bouger dans le lit, sans même ouvrir les yeux, dans un vain espoir de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, pendant que les derniers évènements lui revenaient lentement à l'esprit. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, il se redressa d'un bond, et bondit vers le miroir cloué à la porte de l'armoire poussiéreuse.

_Elles_ étaient bien là, semblables aux longues ailes de cygne que la représentation populaire prêtent aux Anges. Sauf que le plumage de celles-ci était noir, noir corbeau.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ?

Il se concentra pour voir s'il pouvait les bouger. Ses ailes se déployèrent, et se mirent à battre rapidement dans le vide, avec la même facilité que s'il avait simplement replié l'index. Et à la grande stupéfaction de l'adolescent, il… Décolla. Ou plutôt ses pieds se soulevèrent d'une quarantaine de centimètres du sol. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de battre des ailes, et s'effondra lamentablement sur le parquet.

- Wow… Souffla Harry, la voix rendue tremblante par l'excitation folle qui commençait palpiter dans ses veines.

Il se releva. Automatiquement, comme par réflexe, ses ailes se replièrent sagement derrière son dos.

- J'ai des ailes ! Exulta le Golden Boy. Je suis un Ange ! C'est dément !

- Un Ange ? Ricana une voix derrière lui. Tu veux dire ces espèces d'empaffés en robe blanche que les Moldus s'obstinent à représenter comme incarnations de la niaiserie à l'état pur ? Je n'en serais pas si fier à ta place.

Marius Malfoy. Appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, une espèce de sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Gronda Harry, brusquement dégrisé à sa vue.

- Te parler, répondit sobrement son vis-à-vis.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur… C'était décidément un temps à se pendre.

Drago allait de surprises en traumatismes psychiques. Il passa mentalement en revue les derniers évènements. Severus, qui, d'après son père -enfin d'après Lucius Malfoy, avait été durant toute sa scolarité le souffre-douleur de Potter senior et de toute sa clique, et qu'il avait pourtant surprit en train de plaisanter joyeusement avec le géniteur du pire débile que Poudlard ait jamais connu depuis Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Pire encore : Severus passant une main affectueuse dans la broussaille informe qui servait de cheveux au débile en question, autrement dit, the Survivor en personne. Drago avait cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre les quatre morveux braillards qu'on avait osé lui présenter comme étant ses trois frères, Drew, Morgan et Jake, ainsi que son unique sœur Clare. _Oh, joie, quatre Potter miniatures ! Comme si on en avait pas assez avec un… _Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient tous exclusivement roux ! Pas roux carotte Weasley tous droits réservés, mais roux quand même.

Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

- Hey, Eddie ! Lui lança un des quatre mini-Potter que Drago identifia comme portant le prénom très moldu de Drew.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous avec ce surnom ? _Edward_ était déjà un prénom assez hideux en soi, pas a peine d'en rajouter !

Le petit monstre s'était engouffré dans la chambre, dans laquelle Drago s'était barricadé, avec une telle brusquerie que le blond manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Lui demanda le sale gamin avec un grand sourire innocent.

Drago envisagea plusieurs réponses, qu'il écarta les unes après les autres. D'ordinaire, il se serait contenter de lui expédier un très inspiré « Vade retro satanas ! », et d'appuyer son refus d'un vigoureux coup de pied au fessier du moutard en question. Mais il était presque sûr que le reste de la horde d'abrutis finis rôdant autour de sa chambre risquait de ne pas apprécier son service rendu l'Humanité ; et que donc ils se chargeraient tous de le lui faire payer. Après tout, c'étaient des Gryffondors, Serpentard sait de quoi ils étaient capables !

Drew s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit double placé au centre de la pièce.

- Grand frère ? Geignit l'enfant en tendant une main vers lui.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se produit une chose particulièrement étrange : le corps de Drew sembla se dédoubler, comme une image holographique qui se brouille pour causes d'interférences, pour finalement se rétablir, comme si rien n'était. Bien entendu, Drago, n'ayant jamais mit les pieds dans le monde des Moldus, ne fit pas la comparaison ; il se contenta d'observer, bouche bée, le phénomène.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, grand frère ?

Souffle coupé sous l'effet de la surprise, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Drago fut dans l'incapacité physique de répondre à cette question. Pour autant qu'il le sache, Drew était encore à l'instant qu'un gamin roux… Alors, par les burnes de Merlin, comment se faisait-il, par quel prodige l'enfant s'était métamorphosé en cet adolescent blond ? C'était son propre visage que ses yeux ébahis admiraient à présent : ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds, son visage étroit et anguleux, son nez et son menton en pointe… Son sosie parfait.

- Grand frère ? Insista l'apparition avec non plus la petite voix geignarde de Drew, mais avec sa voix à lui, Drago Malfoy.

Drago poussa un hurlement horrifié très bref, avant de tomber, fesses sur le sol, en tentant de s'éloigner de cette chose qui n'avait pas bougé du lit, et se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda ce qui avait été il y a encore quelques dizaines de secondes un petit garçonnet roux d'une voix doucereuse. Tu es vraiment toqué comme le disent papa et maman ?

Une étincelle de rage s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago, qui se releva lentement, muscles bandés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son double.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Siffla l'adolescent d'un air féroce.

- Tu crois ça ? Ricana l'autre. Quel dommage ! Et moi qui croyait que tu commençais à te faire à cette idée… Après tout, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu te sois particulièrement défendu quand ils te l'ont annoncé. En vrai…

Son double se métamorphosa encore une fois. Les yeux gris virèrent au vert émeraude, les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés en une masse broussailleuse brune ; une cicatrice en forme d'éclair vient se dessiner sur son front. Harry Potter. Arborant un sourire mauvais, presque cruel, que Drago n'avait jamais vu sur les lèvres de sa Némésis.

- …_Serpentard_. Lâche. Définitivement lâche.

En tant normal, Drago aurait prit ses jambes à son coup. Il se serait empressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette chose et lui. Mais justement, en vrai Serpentard, il y a certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer…

- Ferme-la ! Beugla Drago en se jetant sur son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier se contenta d'éclater en un grand rire moqueur, pendant que Drago, stupéfait, lui passa à travers.

- Allons, allons, reprit le double de son frère d'un ton sarcastique. Calmes-toi un peu. C'est mauvais pour le cœur de jouer au Gryffondor quand on est pas habitué.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tenter de lui expédier un vigoureux coup de pieds, ce qui eut pour seul effet de provoquer une vive douleur dans son gros orteil suite à une malencontreuse collision avec un des pieds de son lit-son pied étant bien entendu passé une nouvelle fois au travers de cette créature polymorphe.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Rugit-il, furieux, en sautant à cloche-pied.

Le sourire de la créature en question s'agrandit encore, lui donnant à présent une vague aura de tueur psychopathe en puissance.

- As-tu la moindre idée où est-ce que tu te trouves, Drago ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la Main Gauche du Diable et la Main Armée de Dieu ? Demanda Marius Malfoy avec une sorte d'impatience dans la voix.

- Ce que j'ai pu en comprendre en entendant la prophétie de Salazar Serpentard, répondit laconiquement Harry. Ainsi que dans la lettre de Narcissa Malfoy.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista l'adulte.

- Je suis la Main Gauche du Diable. Dra-Edward, corrigea-t-il, serait la Main Armée de Dieu, c'est ça ?

Marius hocha la tête, sans rien dire, le laissant poursuivre.

- Vous avez peur de lui, assena Harry. Vous avez tous peur de lui. Vous le détestez. Aucun d'entre vous ne regrettez qu'il ait disparu. Sauf peut-être Voldemort, parce que cela compromet son x-ième plan de conquête du pouvoir.

Marius n'eut pas la moindre réaction en entendant ce nom si honni, si craint chez la population sorcière qu'elle en était venue à craindre de le prononcer ou même de l'entendre. Harry avait toujours eut le plus grand respect pour les sorciers qui avaient réussi à surmonter ce tabou profondément ancré dans les mentalités, mais là, la colère froide qui animait chaque parcelle de son corps, l'empêcha de ressentir quelque chose de positif envers cet homme.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ces noms, finit par lâcher le jeune frère de Lucius Malfoy après un long moment de silence. Main Gauche du Diable… Main Armée de Dieu… Non, Potter. Il n'existe ni Diable, ni Dieu, ni Ange, la réalité est juste un peu plus compliquée que cela.

Il fit alors une pause, pour fixer Harry d'un drôle de regard.

- A une époque lointaine, continua-t-il, aux commencements de notre espèce, nous, Humains, étions des esclaves. Et les Ishvaras étaient nos maitres, et nos Dieux. Ou plutôt un ramassis de créatures infiniment plus intelligentes et avancées que nous l'étions. Les Humains étaient alors la seule espèce dotée de conscience dont aucun des membres ne possédaient la moindre once de magie. Nous étions des proies faciles, et profondément crédules. La moindre manifestation magique, même la plus banale, suffisait à nous terroriser.

Marius Malfoy eut un petit rire.

- Les Ishvaras ? Répéta Harry.

- Oui, les Ishvaras. Ces créatures que tu as dû apercevoir en consultant la prophétie, et auxquels toi et ton frère ressemblaient à présent. Extrêmement semblables aux Humains, sauf qu'elles ont des ailes de cygne dans le dos.

Il y eut un silence.

- Un beau jour, reprit Marius Malfoy, une Ishvara du nom de Hel vint se mêler aux Humains. On ignore toujours pourquoi. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle leur révéla que les Ishvaras n'étaient pas des Dieux, et qu'elle donna aux premiers sorciers leurs pouvoirs sûrement en faisant muter certains de leurs gènes. Ce qui provoqua la révolte des Humains. Les Ishvaras, inférieurs en nombre, finirent par tous être décimés au fur et à mesure des siècles, jusqu'au jour où il n'en resta que deux, Hel bien sûr qui restait profondément aimée des sorciers, et un certain Altheriel, le plus psychiquement puissant de son espèce et ayant derrière lui une multitude d'Humains moldus qui continuaient à le vénérer.

- Attendez un peu… L'interrompit Harry, le souffle coupé. Des _Humains _ont continué à se battre aux côtés de ceux qui les ont pourtant réduit en esclavage ?

Malfoy eut un sourire sinistre.

- Potter, je crois bien que tu prend notre espèce pour bien plus intelligente qu'elle l'est en réalité. Le premier illuminé avec quelques bons tours et quelques bonnes paroles peut trouver chez les Humains une chair à canon premier choix. La Main Gauche du Diable, la Main Armée de Dieu, ce ne sont que des qualificatifs datant de cette époque, où Hel était diabolisée, et Altheriel porté aux nues par la plupart des Humains.

- Mais Altheriel a été vaincu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry. Il a tout de même finit par être battu, non ?

- C'est exact, acquiesça Malfoy. Altheriel a été tué par Hel, ou plutôt par la réincarnation de Hel.

Harry se souvint de la prophétie : _… Hel, réincarnée elle-aussi en Mortel, seul échappatoire pour fuir sa prison de glace, où le plus puissant des Ishvaras l'a autrefois enfermé. _D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des explications de Malfoy jusqu'à présent, Altheriel aurait été le plus puissant des Ishvaras. Donc, Altheriel aurait réussi à emprisonner Hel dans… de la _glace_ ? Et Hel se serait réincarnée, et ainsi tué Altheriel à son tour.

- Sauf qu'Altheriel s'est à son tour réincarné, continua Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique. Ils se sont donc une nouvelle fois étripés mutuellement. Une histoire sans fin, comme tu peux l'imaginer, et qui s'est étirée pendant près de cinq cent réincarnations. Puis, tout d'un coup, sans que personne ne comprenne à ce jour exactement pourquoi, Hel et Altheriel ne sont plus réincarnés. On a finit par les oublier, par les prendre pour des légendes, ce qui fit que la prophétie de Serpentard ne fut pas prise au sérieux. Jusqu'à ta naissance à toi et ton frère. Tu peux imaginer le désespoir de tes chers parents quand ils ont découverts que leurs fils chéris étaient destinés à s'entretuer. D'où le sortilège de Fidelitas. A la base, seule votre mémoire génétique commune à toi et à ton frère était protégée par le sortilège… A ton avis, comment se fait-il qu'à chacune de leurs réincarnation, Hel et Altheriel se sont obligatoirement tapés dessus ? Parce qu'à chaque fois, ils sont nés avec tous les souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures. En la scellant grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, vos parents se sont assurés que vous viviez une vie normale, en tant que frères, et non en tant qu'ennemis mortels dès votre naissance ; en tant qu'Edward et Harry Potter, et non en tant que Hel et Altheriel. Et en décidant de vous séparer après la mort de vos parents, l'Ordre n'a fait que tenter de vous protéger.

- Nous protéger ? Répéta Harry avec colère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi pour cela ils étaient obligés de nous séparer. Ils auraient très bien pu se contenter de sceller notre mémoire. Je vois mal en quoi nous haïr l'un l'autre pendant presque six ans est censé nous _protéger_ !

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étirèrent en un long sourire mauvais.

- Oh, mais il y a une raison à ça, Potter. Il y a une raison à tout.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il tourna des talons et s'éloigna. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il eut le temps de lâcher :

- A ta place je me méfierais, Potter, et je laisserais mes bons sentiments de Gryffondor au placard. Si ce n'est pas toi qui tue ton frère, c'est lui qui te tuera.

* * *

to be continued...


	8. Angels Tears

Salut à tous ! Décidément, je suis incapable de poster un chapitre dans un délai raisonnable ^^. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de _Brothers. _Merci à tous ceux qui continue à suivre cette fic et bonne lecture !

* * *

( _**Rappel du chapitre précédent : **__Le sourire de la créature en question s'agrandit encore, lui donnant à présent une vague aura de tueur psychopathe en puissance._

_- As-tu la moindre idée où est-ce que tu te trouves, Drago ? )_

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha Edward. Ou plutôt : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Un rire.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu perdais la boule, Drago ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à t'embobiner aussi facilement. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel, tu m'entends ? Rien !

Le blond resta interdit un long moment, avant de, lentement, hocher la tête.

- Ça va de soi. Quelque part, c'est… Logique.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Railla le double de son frère. Que c'est _logique_ ?

Drago l'ignora.

- Quel est cet endroit ? Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

- Dans ton cerveau, répondit la créature. Dans ton esprit. Dans ton subconscient. Là où _ils_ ont cru pouvoir nous enfermer…

- Ils ? Répéta le Serpentard, sans comprendre.

- L'Ordre du Phénix. Ne me dis pas que ce nom ne te dis rien ?

Drago eut un froncement de sourcils, son front se plissa comme s'il se trouvait être la proie d'une intense réflexion, tout en observant l'étrange créature polymorphe d'un air songeur, mais il garda le silence.

- Pourquoi me garderait-il prisonnier ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas un Mage Noir pour autant que je sache… Ou alors les Mages Noirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, ajouta-t-il avec une petite pointe de cynisme.

- Oh crois-moi, affirma la créature. Nous sommes bien plus dangereux pour eux que de simples Mages Noirs.

Face à l'expression de totale incompréhension de la part de Drago, le double d'Harry Potter poussa un profond soupir :

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques petites choses…

* * *

- Attendez un peu ! S'exclama Harry, la mâchoire crispée.

Marius Malfoy s'immobilisa, main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Nos parents voulaient qu'on vive une vie normale, résuma l'adolescent d'une voix chargée de colère. Mais vous... L'Ordre du Phénix... Vous vous imaginez peut-être que si je n'avais jamais su que Drago Malfoy était mon frère, il aurait plus simple pour moi de le tuer ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Perspicace, Potter, finit par commenter Malfoy sans se retourner.

- Sauf que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Edward, affirma Harry avec force. Jamais ! Je préférerai encore mourir !

- Fais attention à ce que tu souhaite, lui conseilla Malfoy. Cela pourrait arriver plus vite que tu le crois. Si toi, tu es toujours un imbécile de petit Gryffondor pétri de bons sentiments, cela n'a jamais été le cas de ton frère. Et cela le sera encore moins quand la personnalité d'Altheriel reprendra le contrôle. Alors ma question est la suivante, Potter : que fera-tu quand tu te retrouveras face à lui, face à Altheriel et non plus face à Drago ? Parce que ce ne sera plus Drago, ni Edward, mais un putain de monstre assoiffé de sang et de conquêtes. Et quand cela arrivera, quand Altheriel reprendra définitivement le contrôle, personne, même toi, ne pourra l'arrêter. Et que feras-tu quand Voldemort mettra la main sur lui, et le sacrifiera ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce qui arriverait alors au monde sorcier si cela devait arriver, si Voldemort, après avoir tué la réincarnation d'Altheriel, obtenait, comme le veut la légende, le pouvoir absolu ? La seule solution...

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration.

-... Serait de tuer toi-même ton frère avant que cela arrive, alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un Humain.

* * *

- Voilà, Drago, conclut la créature avec une étrange simplicité. Tu sais tout.

Drago resta amorphe. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Le petit blond semblait juste s'être raidi, comme un soldat en faction.

La plus grande menace pour le monde sorcier oscilla doucement du torse, avec une atroce neutralité.

- C'est donc ça… Finit-il par dire à mi-voix. C'est tout simplement ça…

La créature le scrutait avec un demi-sourire, comme si elle guettait attentivement chacune de ses réactions.

- D'où crois-tu que te viens ta haine, ton mépris pour tout ce qui a trait à Harry Potter, ton obsession à continuellement entrer en conflit avec lui ?

Elle lui caressa la joue du revers de la main.

- Tu as ça dans le sang ! C'est ton âme, ton identité !

Instinctivement, Drago recula, avant de brusquement sortir de sa torpeur.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Dit-il avec horreur. Ou alors, je nage en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répliqua la créature en s'asseyant tranquillement à côté de lui, sur le lit où le Serpentard s'était laissé lourdement tombé, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Mais ce n'est possible ! S'exclama Drago avec véhémence. C'est… C'est… Par les hémorroïdes de Merlin, c'est impossible ! Ce n'est qu'une putain de légende, un conte pour enfants !

- La question n'est pas de savoir si tout ceci est possible ou impossible, petit ange. Tout ce qui compte c'est que c'est vrai. Et que l'Ordre nous retient prisonniers pour ça.

Drago enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ils ont peur, Drago, terriblement peur, poursuivit le double de Potter. Ils ont peur de ce que nous ferons, une fois que nous redeviendrons Altheriel.

- _Nous_ ? Répéta Drago, hagard, en levant brusquement la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

- Nous, confirma la créature. Je suis une part de toi. Je suis tout ce qui reste d'Altheriel après que tes parents aient eut la brillante idée de sceller notre mémoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit ange, tout ceci va bientôt changer. Nous allons fusionner toi et moi, et nous redeviendrons celui que l'on n' aurait jamais dû cessé d'être…

Drago tressaillit.

- Oui, fit-il d'un ton étrange. Un putain de monstre.

- Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, Drago ! Explosa la créature. Pour leur propre bien, et pour l'élévation de leurs âmes, les Humains doivent être contrôlés. Leur nature profonde les poussera toujours vers le désordre, la haine, la jalousie, l'orgueil et les massacres. C'est à nous, nous qui leur sont supérieurs en sagesse et en entendement, de leur montrer la voie, de les guider comme des enfants égarés. Nous n'avons toujours que cherché à les purifier, à les rendre meilleurs, plus aptes à vivre en paix et en harmonie.

- Un monde parfait… Chuchota Drago d'une voix atone.

- Exactement.

Les lèvres du Prince des Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire terrible : serein, apaisé, mais absolument glacial. Le sourire d'un condamné à mort s'étant résigné à son sort.

- Je détesterais vivre dans un monde parfait, rétorqua le petit blond. L'harmonie, la paix, l'élévation de l'âme, ce ne sont que des mots, des niaiseries gryffondoriennes. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de conneries que vous me convaincrez.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, susurra la créature avec méchanceté. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton consentement pour effectuer la fusion.

* * *

Harry en resta abasourdi. L'idée même que son frère, sa seule famille encore en vie, puisse mourir dans un futur proche le faisait vaciller de chagrin. Mais que ça soit lui, Harry Potter, qui soit responsable de… Que ça soit lui qui le tue de ses propres mains, cela n'était même pas envisageable.

Sa voix tomba alors comme un couperet :

- Allez vous faire foutre !

- Pardon ? S'offusqua Marius Malfoy, en se tournant vers le Survivant avec incrédulité.

- Vous avez très bien entendu, siffla Harry avec hargne. Je vous ai dis d'aller vous faire foutre. Vous et vos conseils. Vous n'avez donc aucune once de sentiments humains ? Comment pouvez-vous me dire… Comment pouvez-vous-même envisager que je puisse…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Le jeune frère de Lucius Malfoy se mit à le fixer avec une crainte grandissante.

- Potter… Commença-t-il.

Les vitres tremblaient, vibraient de façon inquiétante. Les meubles présents dans la petite chambre s'étaient tous soulevés et flottaient à présent à quelques centimètres du sol. Mais Harry, tout à sa colère, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était rendu compte que c'était justement sa colère qui se trouvait être la cause de ce phénomène… En libérant inconsciemment une partie des pouvoirs dormants de Hel.

- Où est-il ? Feula Harry.

- Potter, répéta Malfoy. Calme-toi…

- Ne me dites surtout pas de me calmer ! Rugit Harry.

Les vitres se fendirent en un léger craquement.

- Où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous caché ?

L'homme n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce fut avec délectation que Harry lut la peur dans ces yeux gris, pourtant si semblables à ceux d'Edward. Après un effort considérable, semble-t-il, il articula :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Vous mentez ! Aboya Harry, terrorisé à l'idée que ça puisse être vrai.

Qui pourrait alors l'aider à retrouver son frère si tel était le cas ?

- Je t'assure que je l'ignore. Ainsi que tout le monde dans cette maison. Une petite partie de l'Ordre a prit certaines initiatives… Ils nous ont maintenu dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ils ont même été jusqu'à nous attaquer physiquement pour capturer ton frère dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Les seules informations que nous avons à présent, c'est celles que Narcissa nous a communiqué pendant que tu étais inconscient.

- Et ça ne vous inquiètes pas que ça ? Qui vous dis qu'ils ne l'ont pas enlevé pour réaliser pour leur propre compte ce que Voldemort souhaite faire depuis le début ? Assassiner Edward pour obtenir cette magie absolue ?

- C'est ce que Dumbledore a pensé au début, accorda Malfoy. Il a totalement paniqué.

Le parquet usé et poussiéreux se mit, lui-aussi, à trembler de manière particulièrement inquiétante.

- Et donc ? Interrogea Harry avec agacement.

Marius Malfoy semblait tétanisé, mais il ne répondit rien.

Harry perdit alors tout contrôle… Littéralement. Les meubles furent propulsés contre le plafond avec une telle violence que ce fut un miracle si ceux-ci ne le traversèrent pas. Les vitres explosèrent. Les morceaux de verres lévitèrent quelques secondes dans les airs, échappant à toutes lois d'apesanteur, avant de se mettre à tournoyer, lentement autour du corps de Harry qui haletait de rage. Marius Malfoy, quant à lui, commençait à manquer d'air, plaqué, à un mètre du sol, contre le mur par une force invisible, la gorge enserrée comme dans un étau. Un bout de verre lévitait vers lui, vers sa gorge…

Ce fut le moment que Ron Weasley choisit pour faire irruption dans la chambre.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. La scène était tellement invraisemblable, tellement… Improbable. Marius Malfoy flottait dans les airs, les yeux révulsés, étouffant, à deux doigts de se faire égorger par un long morceau de verre flottant également en l'air, comme mû par une force invisible. Quant à Harry… Avec ses grandes ailes noires déployées, ses iris verts émeraudes devenus rubis et rougeoyants de mille feux, ainsi que ses cheveux noirs voletant autour de son visage comme s'ils s'étaient allongés de plusieurs centimètres, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la représentation que Ron se faisait de son meilleur ami de toujours.

Harry était en train de menacer quelqu'un. Harry s'apprêtait à égorger quelqu'un… Harry qui avait toujours eut tendance à passer sa vie à jouer au héros et à vouloir sauver le monde entier. Ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Harry ? S'étonna-t-il d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la panique. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

A sa propre surprise, Harry se mit alors à hurler :

- COMMENT ÇA « QU'EST-CE QUI ME PRENDS » ? JE TENTE DE SAUVER MON FRÈRE, VOILÀ CE QUE JE FAIS !

Ron resta bouche bée, visiblement paralysé et incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

- MAIS APRÈS TOUT, TU AS RAISON : POURQUOI DONC SE DONNER LA PEINE D'ALLER SECOURIR QUELQU'UN QUI NOUS A POURRI LA VIE PENDANT CINQ ANS ? POURQUOI PAS FAIRE PLUTÔT CONFIANCE A CE POURRI DE ROGUE ET ACHEVER NOUS-MÊMES CELUI SANS QUI TA MÈRE SERAIT MORTE ?

Ron blêmit. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, sentant sa colère augmenter d'un cran devant son manque de réaction. Il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que Ron, ou Hermione, l'approuve. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre… ? Ron, plus que tout autre, devrait le soutenir, ne serait que par reconnaissance. Après tout, Edward n'avait-il pas protégé Mrs Weasley avec sa magie quand ce serpent de Rogue les avaient attaqué ?

- Harry, intervient Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la petite chambre. Lâche-le.

Au-dessus de leur tête, Marius Malfoy perdit brusquement connaissance, le corps secoué de convulsions, derniers sursauts de toute créature vivante en train d'agoniser.

- LÂCHE-LE, PAR MERLIN ! Vociféra Hermione. TU VAS LE TUER ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE FINIR TES JOURS À AZKABAN SOIT LE MEILLEUR MOYEN D'AIDER TON FRÈRE ?

Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi sa colère était brusquement retombée. Peut-être que pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, Hermione venait de désigner Drago Malfoy comme étant… Son _frère_. Alors qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas l'avoir jusqu'alors accepté. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était bien la première personne, à sa connaissance, à avoir parler _d'aider_ Edward.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il obéit. Marius Malfoy, ainsi que les morceaux de vitres brisées, et les meubles, retombèrent brusquement sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd effroyable. Marius Malfoy se mit alors à se tordre sur le parquet ciré, haletant, toussotant, tentant désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

* * *

- Non… Se débattit Drago, prit d'un dégoût et d'une horreur sans nom. Non ! LÂCHE-MOI !

La créature, quel qu'elle soit, resserra son étreinte, enserrant de ses bras le dos du petit blond avec une telle violence que Drago crut entendre certains de ses os se briser. Mais cela n'avait, après tout, pas la moindre importance. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une sorte de rêve fabriqué par l'Ordre du Phénix pour le maintenir endormi. Il n'avait pas réellement mal ; aucun de ses os n'était véritablement en train de se briser.

- N'ai pas peur, chuchota la créature. Ça va juste faire très _mal_. La fusion est un processus extrêmement douloureux.

Drago avait envie de crier. Il serra les poings et emplis ses poumons d'air. Mais la peur le fit bientôt suffoquer et il se mit à sangloter.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit ange ? Interrogea la créature avec amusement. Tu devrais être heureux au contraire. Je vais te rendre fort, plus fort qu'aucun être humain ne l'a jamais été. Et nous serons le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

A l'époque où il était encore simple étudiant à Poudlard, Rastaban Lestrange avait été tout, sauf un futur Mangemort en puissance. A la plus grande honte de ses parents et de son frère, il avait même trouvé le moyen d'atterrir à Gryffondor. Durant tout le temps que durèrent leurs scolarités, Rodolphus ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait à en faire de temps à autre allusion.

Un Lestrange à Gryffondor, au milieu de la racaille Sang-de-Bourbe et Traitre à son sang, et qui, au grand scandale de toute sa famille avait finit par se fiancer avec un Sang-Mêlé, un homme qui plus est, dès sa sortie de Poudlard... Et qui, à présent, comptait parmi les plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rastaban n'était plus à une contradiction près.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre où Rastaban s'était enfermé à double tours. Celui-ci s'extirpa difficilement du lit et frissonna quand ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol glacé, puis jeta un regard mécontent sur sa robe de sorcier froissée : il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il devait sentir le fauve, et son corps était tout courbaturé.

Les coups redoublèrent. Rastaban finit par aller ouvrir, aussi vite que lui permettaient ses membres fatigués.

- Rodolphus ?

- Désolé de te réveiller si tôt, déclara son frère sans avoir le moins du monde l'air désolé. Mais le Maître veut te voir. Il t'attends dans la salle de réunion.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais debout ? Demanda Rastaban en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je ne me suis pas couché, répondit Rodolphus.

A en juger par ses yeux cernés, il disait la vérité. Rastaban passa une main dans ses longs cheveux en bataille.

- Bon, attends une seconde que je me change.

* * *

Les Mangemorts avaient établis leur quartier général dans le Manoir Malfoy, au grand damne de Lucius, à qui on avait pas demandé son avis et qui avait dû se résigner à voir chacune des pièces de la demeure familiale transformée en caserne, voir en champs de bataille quand ses _invités_ avaient trop bu. La " salle de réunion " n'était en faite que l'ancienne salle à manger. Une foule de Mangemorts se pressaient dans le couloir, autour de la porte fermée de celle-ci ; ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Lord Voldemort se trouvait être dans cette pseudo salle de réunion. Mangemorts qui d'ailleurs se poussèrent pour laisser passer les deux frères, le tout dans un brusque silence religieux.

Mis à part leurs cheveux et leurs yeux bruns, Rodolphus et Rastaban n'avaient rien en commun physiquement. Rodolphus était aussi petit et trapu que Rastaban était grand et mince. Et ce dernier était aussi beau que les traits de Rodolphus étaient grossiers et frustres. Cependant, ils avaient tous les deux la même démarche assurée, la même allure hautaine, fière et méprisante.

La porte de la salle de réunion était légèrement entrouverte. Un souffle d'air glacial assaillit Rastaban au moment où il poussait la porte, Rodolphus ayant prudemment choisit de ne pas l'accompagner.

Un souffle d'air glacial assaillit Rastaban au moment où il poussait la porte. La seule lumière provenait des fenêtres à claire-voie et de la verrière qui coiffait le plafond, loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le vieux fauteuil du père de Lucius : une silhouette grise et menue, qui se leva à son approche en déroulant son corps tel le cobra d'un charmeur de serpents, et se tourna vers lui, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

Lord Voldemort.

Avant que Rastaban ait le temps de s'incliner obséquieusement, quelqu'un, que Rastaban n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, prit la parole : c'était sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix, qui était entrée dans la pièce juste après lui. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher.

- Nous l'avons trouvé, Maître, s'enthousiasma-t-elle d'une voix étincelant de fanatisme. Nous l'avons trouvé !

Plusieurs Mangemorts lui emboitaient le pas. Les vêtements déchirés, tâchés de sang séché par endroits, comme l'étaient ceux de Bellatrix, comme s'ils revenaient tous directement d'un champs de bataille. Et dans le bruit sourd caractéristique d'un corps s'écrasant brutalement sur le sol, ils jetèrent leur fardeau aux pieds de leur Maître.

Un adolescent blond et pâle. Le fils de Lucius, Drago Malfoy, ou plutôt : Edward Potter. Inanimé, comme plongé dans le coma.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à le capturer.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Too late

On y croyait plus (moi la première ^^), mais voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre de _Brothers. _Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont prit la peine de me laisser des reviews, ainsi qu'à tout simplement tout ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Enjoy ! ^_^

* * *

- Nous avons réussi à trouver Avalon, fit Bellatrix, le visage extasié. Nous avons réussi à trouver une des bases secrètes de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Les Mangemorts cachaient difficilement leur joie et leur fierté. Mais aucun ne se risquait à manifester trop bruyamment leur émotion : leur maître avait des idées bien établies sur la discipline. Personne ne tenait à mourir pour l'exemple.

- Ce n'était qu'une île aux larges des côtes écossaises qu'ils avaient réussit à rendre incartable, continua à expliquer Bellatrix d'une voix émue. Nous ne l'aurions sans doute jamais trouvé, si un de nos prisonniers n'avait pas comprit où se trouvait son intérêt.

Rastaban se souvenait de cette histoire ; il avait lui-même procédé à son interrogatoire et avait, devant les yeux du prisonnier, un membre de l'Ordre défroqué, torturé son épouse, en menaçant de la tuer si jamais il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il savait. Le malheureux avait parlé, et Rastaban les avaient alors tué tout les deux.

- A croire que la petite crise indépendantiste d'une partie de l'Ordre est loin de les avoir réussi, déclara Bellatrix d'une voix joyeuse. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine à protéger toute une île. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soutiennent encore Dumbledore et n'ont que des informations très limitées sur les agissements de l'autre camp. Ils ne seraient jamais venu à leur secours. Pour cela, il aurait d'abord fallut qu'ils sachent où Avalon se trouvait.

Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait, rendant paradoxalement son visage plus terrifiant que jamais. Rastaban, de son côté, fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans réussir à mettre exactement le doigt sur la cause de son malaise.

- Maître, dit Dolohov.

Dolohov attendit, mais comme Voldemort restait silencieux, il poursuivit.

- C'est Rogue, Maître ! Ce traître était là-bas, sur Avalon, et s'est battu contre nous aux côtés de l'Ordre !

A en croire les murmures rageurs dans les rangs des Mangemorts présents, Rogue avait réussi à s'échapper avant que les autres réussissent à lui faire payer sa traîtrise.

Voldemort resta silencieux, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Son regard s'était baissé vers le corps inanimé, à ses pieds, et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Cela n'a pas la moindre importance, finit-il par dire d'une voix mortellement froide. J'ai Edward Potter, et avec la puissance que son sang va me donner, je n'aurais plus à craindre les misérables agissements d' insectes tels que Rogue.

Il désigna alors l'adolescent, toujours inanimé, dos contre le sol, d'un signe de tête.

- Placez-le sur l'autel.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit le fils adoptif de Lucius Malfoy pour ouvrir les yeux.

Rastaban comprit qu'il avait eut raison de s'inquiéter. La prunelle droite de l'adolescent, autrefois grise, avait viré au rouge écarlate. Ils avaient mis trop longtemps à le retrouver : la fusion était presque terminée.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Ron, en jetant un regard inquiet à Marius Malfoy, qui tentait toujours de reprendre son souffle, étalé contre le sol, avant d'ajouter. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. Puis, sans un mot, le visage fermé, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Ron, puis pivota sur ses talons et saisit son autre meilleur ami, avec violence, par le dos de son pyjama.

- Tu es sourd, Harry ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Rétorqua le brun. Il n'a qu'à crever, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Harry ? Fit l'adolescente, d'une voix brusquement triste. Il y a encore une semaine, tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme…

- Quoi ? Coupa le brun avec violence. Comme Drago Malfoy, c'est ça ?

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…

Harry en eut brusquement assez. Assez d'Hermione et de l'inaction de Ron. A un point qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer… Il ressentit alors la sensation familière d'une forte pression exercée sur toute la surface de son corps, comme si on le passait de force dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit. Le décor changea alors brusquement.

Le Square Grimmauld, Marius Malfoy, Ron et Hermione avaient disparu. Ce fut un peu hébété qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait transplané. Mais où ? Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. A en croire l'embrun marin qui lui fouettait le visage, ainsi que le bruit des vagues, il avait atterrit quelque part, près de la mer.

Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ?

Harry essaya de récapituler ce qu'il avait pu penser ou dire, pour que ses tout nouveaux pouvoirs l'emmènent dans cet endroit.

_Il avait voulu retrouver son frère…_

Donc, en toute logique, Edward ne devait pas être loin. En supposant qu'il y ait une logique à toute histoire… Rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

Avant que Bellatrix et les autres n'eurent le temps de s'approcher du petit blond pour exécuter les ordres de leur maître, la réincarnation d'Altheriel s'était relevée, de manière étrange, tel un pantin tiré par les fils de son marionnettiste ; la tête penchée sur le côté et formant un angle inquiétant avec le reste de son corps.

Si l'œil droit de l'adolescent arborait à présent une teinte rubis, son œil gauche, par contre, restait obstinément couleur orage. Le visage pâle et bien dessiné avait prit une horrible couleur grisâtre ; des veines saillaient et palpitaient de tout côté, le tout dans une vision particulièrement monstrueuse.

- Tom Jedusor, c'est ça ? Demanda calmement la créature. Je vous imaginais, comment dire… Légèrement plus _effrayant _vu la peur que vous inspirez à mon hôte.

Les lèvres de Lord Voldemort se tordirent en une espèce de rictus.

- Altheriel.

- Exact, sourit le visage de Drago, tandis qu'il déployait ses longues ailes, d'un blanc étincelant, à l'arrière de son dos. Et vous, vous allez mourir…

S'en suivit chaos le plus total. Explosion de sorts. Hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Puis, plus rien.

L'œil droit de l'adolescent reprit, brusquement, sa couleur naturelle. Drago reprit alors brutalement conscience, comme s'il se réveillait après une longue nuit de sommeil. Et la première chose qu'il vit, c'est qu'il y avait de longues éclaboussures rouges sur les murs. La deuxième, c'est qu'il était à genoux sur le sol, à genoux dans une flaque écarlate. La troisième, c'est que c'était du sang.

Les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, Drago se mit à trembler. Surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de quelques cadavres, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Tu as l'air surpris, dit alors sa propre voix.

Son double apparut devant lui, un grand sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais laissé ces minables nous tuer ?

- C-c'est toi… Bégaya Drago. C'est toi qui les a tué…

- Non, rétorqua son double. C'est toi.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

- Toi et moi, continua son double, sommes en réalité la même personne. Je n'existe pas réellement. Et Drago Malfoy n'existe pas non plus. Tu es Altheriel. Tu l'as toujours été. Je me contente d'être ce que tu es censé être.

- Alors quoi ? Siffla Drago avec hargne. Ça serait une espèce de dédoublement de la personnalité ? Ça serait aussi simple que ça ?

Altheriel l'ignora.

- Que comptes-tu faire quand ton frère sera là ? Quand il verra que c'est toi qui les a tué ?

- Je n'ai pas de frère, rétorqua Drago d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Le sourire de son double s'agrandit.

- Ravie de voir que tu le prennes comme ça, petit ange. Ça sera alors d'autant plus facile pour toi de le tuer.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Le tuer ? Répéta-t-il, sans comprendre. Pourquoi devrais-je le tuer ?

- Parce que tu crois que lui t'épargneras quand il verra ce que tu as fais ? Répliqua son double en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le sol maculé de sang. Lui, le preux et brave petit Gryffondor aux si grands principes ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Il serra étroitement les poings, dans l'espoir de garder son calme, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses paumes jusqu'à qu'une goutte de sang perle. Altheriel s'approcha alors lentement de lui, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Il te tuera… A moins que tu te décide à le tuer avant.

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Le héla un membre de l'Ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas, en l'apercevant. On vous attend…

- Qui donc ? Demanda Marius.

- Il… Il y a eu… Un grand malheur, bredouilla le vieil homme.

Marius comprit que quelque chose de grave était survenu et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Vous devriez aller voir Dumbledore, proposa doucement le vieillard en détournant le regard. Il est en haut.

Marius le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, tandis que la panique grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il avait laissé partir l'aîné des deux Potter, au mépris des ordres… Il était sûr que c'était ça, qu'Harry avait provoqué une catastrophe avec ses pouvoirs. Il trébuchait à moitié dans sa précipitation. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir à la suite de ce que la réincarnation de Hel lui avait infligé.

Arrivé au premier étage, Marius y découvrit Arthur Weasley en conversation avec Remus Lupin. Tous deux arboraient un air sinistre. Ils se turent dès que le cadet des Malfoy entra dans leur champ de vision, pour adopter une expression… _Compatissante _? Marius commençait à se sentir de plus en plus inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant que Lupin s'éclaircisse la voix et se décide à lui asséner la terrible vérité :

- Dumbledore vient de nous prévenir du… Massacre.

- Le massacre ?

- Dumbledore, intervint alors Arthur Weasley. Il est à côté, si tu veux…

- Je me fiche de Dumbledore, rugit Marius perdant brusquement patience. Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

- Altheriel, lui répondit Lupin. Il s'est réveillé… Il a massacré une bonne partie des Mangemorts -une bonne douzaine d'après ce que l'on sait, qui l'avaient capturé… Même si Tu-sais-qui a malheureusement réussi à s'échapper…

- Oui, bon, et alors ?

- Ton frère… Lucius, il est… Mort….

Pendant quelques magnifiques secondes, Marius ne ressentit rien, absolument rien. Puis, le visage de son frère ainé lui passa soudainement devant les yeux. Il eut alors la sensation qu'il allait étouffer. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Lucius ne pouvait pas être mort !

Il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, avant de se mettre à hurler, hurler…

* * *

Après avoir marché droit devant lui pendant près de vingt minutes, Harry commença à apercevoir à l'horizon ce qui semblait être une espèce de château-fort. Sans plus se poser de question, il ferma les yeux, pour rassembler sa concentration. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour constater avec satisfaction qu'il avait réussi à transplaner à l'intérieur du château. Ce qui était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs ; s'il s'agissait véritablement du repaire de Voldemort, ne devrait-il être protégé par un nombre excessif de protections magiques, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher que n'importe qui y pénètre sans autorisation ? Plus étrange encore, le silence mortuaire qui y régnait. Aucun Mangemort en vue. Personne pour venir s'attaquer à l'intrus qu'il était.

Harry décida de continuer d'avancer, un peu au hasard, ne sachant absolument pas où aller. Et toujours ce silence, et toujours personne. Il commençait à croire que cet endroit était définitivement vide. Et que donc Edward ne se trouvait pas ici. Harry en aurait pleuré de frustration. Il se mit à enfoncer toutes les portes sur lesquelles il tombait, d'abord pour vérifier si son frère n'était pas derrière, piégé dans une de ces pièces, attaché, ligoté, peut être mourant ; puis par pure colère, évacuant toute sa rage et sa tristesse en brisant ces portes une à une par télékinésie. Puis cela ne suffit plus, il finit par expédier ce qu'il considérait être un violent coup de pied dans une de ces maudites portes, avant de pousser un cri de douleur, et de se mettre à clopiner sur place en se répandant en injures et en imprécations. La porte en question n'avait pas ne serait-ce que vibré sous l'impact. Ce ne qui n'améliora en rien l'humeur du Survivant, bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes et quelques autres portes enfoncées plus tard, Harry s'immobilisa. Du sang, du sang partout… Et des cadavres étendus sur le sol. Assis sur une espèce de trône lourdement ouvragé, son jumeau, Edward, le fixait, un long sourire aux lèvres :

- Bienvenu, Potter… Je t'attendais…

- _Ou plutôt nous t'attendions, Hel_, continua une voix masculine différente, plus rauque, plus adulte, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui sortait tout de même des lèvres de Drago.

Ce fut au même moment qu'Harry remarqua la teinte écarlate qu'avait prit la prunelle de l'œil droit de son frère. Ainsi que le fait que, tout comme lui, il possédait à présent des ailes. Non pas noires comme les siennes, mais d'un blanc étincelant. Repliées dans toute leur longueur autour de son torse.

Harry comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

Voilà voilou. Dans le prochain chapitre : la première confrontation entre Hel et Altheriel. Harry réussira-t-il à sauver son frère ? La réponse dans le chapitre 10 : _Awake and Alive_.


	10. Awake and Alive partie 1

Tadadadaaaaa ! J'ai enfin réussi à reprendre un rythme de publication normale (fière). Espérons que ça dure ^^ !

* * *

Harry fut prit d'une brusque angoisse. Était-il possible qu'Hermione, Marius Malfoy, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre aient eut raison depuis le début ? Il était arrivé trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas sauver son frère.

_- A ta place je me méfierais, Potter, et je laisserais mes bons sentiments de Gryffondor au placard. Si ce n'est pas toi qui tue ton frère, c'est lui qui te tuera_, lui avait dit Marius Malfoy.

Non, non, non, non !

Les lèvres fines de son frère s'étirèrent en un long sourire cruel.

- Potter, Potter… Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, dit-il tandis qu'il se remettait lentement debout.

- Tu n'es pas Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, qui commençait à comprendre.

Le sourire mauvais du blond s'élargit jusqu'à devenir dément. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un angle particulièrement inquiétant, comme s'il avait la nuque brisée.

- Petit Potter a peur de moi ? Chantonna-t-il d'une voix brusquement enfantine.

- Réponds-moi ! Rugit le brun, hors de lui.

Le petit blond éclata de rire.

- _Je n'ai jamais été Edward Potter, ni même Drago Malfoy, _reprit la voix adulte qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. _Tout comme toi, tu n'as jamais été en réalité Harry Potter. Nous sommes nés en tant qu'Hel et Altheriel… Jusqu'à que ces misérables Humains se décident à modifier nos souvenirs, pour nous affaiblir. Mais tout ça va bientôt changer, Hel, crois-moi._

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry regarda la créature qui se tenait en face de lui avec effroi. Puis, son expression se durcit. Et sans réfléchir, il lui expédia un grand coup en pleine figure, avec une telle force que la tête de Drago bascula de l'autre côté. Le blond le regarda bouche bée, avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de reproche. Puis, il se reprit, et un nouveau sourire fou vint tordre le visage pâle et mince.

- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir à ce que je vois, dit alors la créature de nouveau avec la voix de Drago, avec amusement.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut la baguette qu'Harry venait discrètement de faire apparaitre dans sa main.

Le petit blond se jeta alors sur lui d'un bond, et dans la lutte, la baguette lui échappa. Drago lui saisit le poignet, et de tout son poids pesa sur son bras, et parvint enfin à immobiliser son jumeau. Puis, il appuya le bout de la baguette qu'il avait récupéré sur la gorge brune. Harry s'immobilisa, le souffle court, respirant par à-coups avec un bruit rauque. Drago était, par contre, lui, parfaitement silencieux.

- _Tu es stupide, tu sais ça ? _Siffla la voix adulte. _Tu réfléchis encore comme un sorcier, plutôt que de te battre comme un Ishvara. Une baguette magique… Ridicule ! _Commenta-t-il en la jetant au loin, hors de sa vue_. Je n'aurais pas besoin de ça pour te vaincre. _

- Tu me feras pas de mal, affirma alors Harry avec conviction.

- _Je te trouve bien sûr de toi…_

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, avec une espèce de confiance aveugle et absolue. Stupéfait par son intrépidité, Drago demeura muet, les yeux fixés sur la tête brune et la main fine enserrant la sienne.

- Tu me hais pas. Tu me tueras pas, dit le brun d'un air buté.

- _La mort a rarement avoir avec la haine. Ça serait trop facile, pas assez jouissif pour quelqu'un qui cherche à assouvir sa haine. Quand on hait, on torture. _

Altheriel se pencha, enserrant les cheveux noirs dans une main pour tirer la tête de la réincarnation de Hel en arrière. Harry se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de fer d'Altheriel, mais tout ce qu'il réussit fut d'être renversé sur le dos.

Altheriel le gifla. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Avant de passer sa main sous le menton du brun, pour le soulever de quelques doigts, et plonger ses yeux dans ceux, véritablement couleur émeraude, de son vis-à-vis.

- _Je te hais_, susurra Altheriel, une lueur démente dans le regard. _Ton existence me répugne à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Et ce visage…_

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair pâle de la joue de Harry, jusqu'à que quelques gouttes de sang perlent.

- _C'est vraiment dommage que tu te sois réincarné cette fois-ci dans le corps d'un homme… Je commençais vraiment à m'habituer à te violer, à chacune de tes réincarnations._

Il se pencha, la main toujours dans les cheveux noirs, et pressant la bouche contre les lèvres tièdes, et l'embrassa doucement.

Harry se raidit, comme si il l'avait ébouillanté.

- _Tes lèvres sont douces_, commenta Altheriel.

Le brun murmura seulement :

- Merlin tout-puissant !

Puis, s'indignant, avec une énergie renouvelée :

- Nous sommes frères !

- _Tu vois comment les choses arrivent_, répliqua Altheriel en le lâchant.

Il se remit debout, puis, avant qu'Harry ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de faire de mère, le blond abattit son pied sur le visage du Survivant, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le regard d'Altheriel s'illumina à ce son.

Nouveau coup de pieds. Du sang gicla hors de son nez malmené. Un autre coup. Les lèvres d'Altheriel se tordirent en une espèce de sourire grimaçant.

Harry vit son tortionnaire se pencher sur lui, jusqu'à que leurs deux visages se touchent. Les yeux de son jumeau étaient injectés de sang. Sans un mot, le souffle rauque, Altheriel saisit le haut du pyjama du Gryffondor avec violence, pour l'attirer contre lui. Et à nouveau, il captura ses lèvres, voracement, violemment, désespérément. Harry eut beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, c'était sans compter la force surhumaine du blond, qui l'enserrait dans un étau impitoyable. Il frémit quand Altheriel le mordit à la lèvre Et tandis que le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, Harry eut un regain d'énergie et il poussa l'Ishvara sans ménagement, qui perdit l'équilibre et glissa à terre, réussissant enfin à se libérer.

- RENDS-MOI MON FRERE, SALETE DE MONSTRE ! Rugit Harry, tandis que ses prunelles émeraudes devenaient dangereusement écarlates. RENDS-LE MOI !

Le corps frêle du blond fut alors expédié avec une violence peu commune contre le mur, contre lequel il fut maintenue et plaqué avec force. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Harry avait le visage en sang, les lèvres en ruine et un œil au beurre noir. Le blond avait perdu son sourire, tandis qu'un léger sentiment de panique commençait à l'envahir.

- _Ce corps est à moi !_

Il eut brusquement le souffle coupé ; pendant quelques secondes, il avait eut la terrible impression qu'un géant furieux venait de lui piétiner la cage thoracique.

- _Tu ne peux pas me tuer de toute façon_, affirma Altheriel. _Si tu me tue, Drago, ou Edward comme tu veux, mourra en même temps que moi. _

- Tu veux parier ta vie là-dessus, enfoiré ? Rétorqua Harry.

_- _Harry… Dit alors la voix de Drago, d'une voix paniquée. Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais mal, arrête !

- LA FERME ! S'exclama le brun avec une fureur renouvelée. JE T'INTERDIS DE TE FAIRE PASSER POUR LUI !

Altheriel eut alors un rictus méprisant.

- _Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce sont tes petits pouvoirs de pacotille qui vont m'arrêter ? _

- Pour autant que je saches, c'est toi qui est plaqué contre ce mur, pas moi, rétorqua le brun sur le même ton.

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _

- Te forcer à laisser mon frère tranquille, répondit simplement Harry.

- _Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès _? Se moqua l'Ishvara. _Je suis Drago Malfoy. Nous sommes la même personne lui et moi. Tout comme toi, tu es Hel. Je vois difficilement comment je pourrais me laisser tranquille moi-même… _

Harry cessa de respirer, se sentant brusquement envahit par la panique.

- Tu mens ! Se reprit-il. C'est du bluff ! Tu essaies simplement de… de… de m'embrouiller !

- _Tu me dégoûtes_, continua Altheriel. _Avec tes petits sentiments gryffondor rose guimauve ! _

Harry crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une telle expression… Était tout à fait du genre de Drago. Alors, est-ce que cela voudrait-il dire qu'Altheriel lui avait dit la vérité ? Que ce monstre était véritablement son frère, même s'il s'acharnait à rester aveugle…

- Ce sont des conneries ! S'exclama Harry, après un petit moment de silence. Tu ne dis que des conneries ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur !

- _D'accord, je mens_, fit Altheriel, conciliant. _Mais ça ne change rien à la réalité. _

Harry ne répondit rien. Cette voix… S'il était réellement Drago, pourquoi cette voix ?

- _Tu ne me crois pas _?

- J'ai juste du mal à croire, répondit Harry très lentement, que Drago ait tué son propre père, sans aucun problème.

Le visage pâle et mince se décomposa.

- _Non, non, je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas…_

- Tu crois ça ? Répliqua le brun, qui sentait là une faille à exploiter. Regarde un peu à ta droite…

Le petit blond finit par tourner la tête sur le côté, après un long moment passé à fixer Harry avec une expression d'horreur… Puis il poussa un hurlement déchirant. La tête décapitée de son père adoptif reposait par terre, au milieu d'une flaque noirâtre de sang séché.

- _Ce n'est pas…_ Commença la voix adulte et rauque. Possible, continua la voix de Drago. _Je n'ai pas… _Reprit la voix d'Altheriel. Je n'ai pas fais ça ! Le coupa la voix du Serpentard.

Nouveau cri. Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, le corps de son frère fut alors saisit de terribles convulsions. L'œil droit de l'adolescent reprit après de longues et terribles secondes sa teinte grise habituelle. Drago tourna alors la tête vers lui, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Potter… Dit Drago d'une voix brisée. Tue-moi.

Puis, soudain hystérique :

- Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi, je te dis ! Je suis déjà mort de toute façon ! Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais, comme j'ai tué mon père !

Tremblant, secoué de sanglots silencieux, il acheva :

- Je ne le supporte plus… Tue-moi, je t'en pris…

- Je ne peux pas, balbutia Harry lui-même au bord des larmes. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Tu es mon frère. Je t'aime.

Drago eut alors un rire méchant.

- Tu m'aimes ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer ? Tu me détestes, tu m'as toujours détesté. Depuis le premier jour ! Tu as rejeté mon amitié quand on avait onze ans ! On se hait tous les deux ! Mais maintenant que tu sais qu'on a le même sang, tu m'aimes ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi hypocrite !

Puis, d'une voix étonnant douce et triste :

- S'il te plait, _Harry_... Tue-moi.

* * *

Voilà, et un autre chapitre d'expédié ! A dans 4 jours pour la suite ! ^_^ Une p'tite review peut-être ?


	11. Awake and Alive partie 2

Harry était paralysé, sachant ce qu'il devait faire mais incapable de s'y résoudre.

- Fais-le, dit Drago avec un calme terrifiant vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tu peux le faire, tu sais que tu peux le faire.

Harry acquiesça, ramassa sa baguette sur le sol, prit une grande inspiration et rassemblant son courage.

- Vas-y, le supplia de nouveau Drago. Avant qu'_il_ revienne… Je ne pourrais pas le retenir éternellement.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Harry.

Il braqua sa baguette sur son frère, l'abaissa, puis la braqua à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Drago le fixait d'un regard implorant et tenta de parler. Tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer fut :

- Fais…

Il poussa un nouvel hurlement de douleur. Son corps fut encore une fois saisit de convulsions, particulièrement impressionnantes aux yeux de Harry, qui restait planté là, à regarder.

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. La tête de Drago tomba en avant, menton contre le haut du torse.

- _Trop tard… _Ricana alors la voix d'Altheriel.

Il releva brusquement la tête, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres : sa prunelle droite était redevenue couleur écarlate.

- _Tu es vraiment pathétique_, commenta Altheriel. _Tu sais très bien ce que je ferais dès que je serais libre, et pourtant, tu restes là à verser dans le sentimentalisme avec le garçon que tu détestais le plus au monde il y a quelques semaines. _

- C'est vrai, admit calmement Harry. Je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Mais comme tu l'as fais toi-même remarquer, tu n'es pas encore libre.

- _Alors, comme ça, petit Potter, tu « aimes » ton frère ? _Rétorqua Altheriel d'un air sournois. _Que c'est mignon… Vivement que vous soyez de nouveau réunis tous les deux, histoire que vous fêtiez votre victoire dignement dans une chambre._

- Tu es… Tu es… Balbutia Harry, rougissant avec violence. Tu es… REPUGNANT !

- _Répugnant ? _Répéta l'Ishvara en arquant un sourcil amusé. _Allons, Potter, je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça…_

- L'amour fraternel, tu connais ? Dit Harry, une expression écœurée sur le visage.

Altheriel, pour toute réponse, se contenta d'émettre un petit rire, plus blessant que jamais.

- _Franchement, Potty, sois franc pour une fois dans ta vie. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu tiens à cette petite pute blonde… Tu ne le connais pas. Alors, arrête avec ton hypocrisie gryffondorienne, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu le détestes. Tu l'as toujours détesté. Et c'est très bien comme ça. _

Le regard émeraude se durcit.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? _Demanda Altheriel, après un petit moment de silence, sur le ton de la conversion, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en train de prendre tranquillement le thé.

- Je vais te tuer, siffla Harry, le souffle rendu par la colère qui pulsait furieusement dans ses veines. Je vais te tuer, saleté de putain de monstre.

- _Tu tuerais ton propre frère sans le moindre remord ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Il est passé où ton « amour fraternel » inconditionnel ? _

- Drago ne veut pas finir comme ça, répondit Harry avec froideur. Il a assez souffert. Si je choisis de ne pas le tuer et que tu réussisses grâce à ça à t'en sortir… Drago vivra peut-être le reste de sa vie prisonnier dans son propre corps, à observer, impuissant, ses propres mains commettre atrocités sur atrocités. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- _Ne sois pas stupide_, susurra doucement Altheriel. _Je me fiche totalement que Drago Malfoy soit tué ou non. Si tu le tues, je me contenterais de me réincarner dans un nouveau corps, comme à chaque fois depuis des siècles ! Je ne mourrais pas. Ton frère, par contre, si._

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur dégringolait dans sa poitrine. Il avait raison… Tuer Edward n'avait plus aucun intérêt, si Altheriel s'en sortait. Sa main, tenant la baguette qu'il avait enfin réussit à braquer sur le petit blond, se mit à trembler. Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire.

Soudain, Altheriel sembla décider qu'il en avait assez.

La baguette magique de Harry lui sauta brusquement des mains, pour aller atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, projeté en un vol plané par une force invisible, avant d'avoir pu réagir. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur de pierres. Il s'écroula, à moitié assommé.

- _Ne me sous-estime pas, petit Potter, _murmura Altheriel d'un ton méprisant, tout en s'avançant lentement vers lui. _Tu n'as aucune idée des pouvoirs que je possède…_

Harry ne répondit pas. Pour dire la vérité, les paroles d'Altheriel ne parvinrent même pas à être identifiées par son cerveau, embrumé par la douleur sourde qui pulsait doucement à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que l'Ishvara s'était agenouillé, à côté de lui, jusqu'à qu'Altheriel baisse le tête vers lui, pour lui mordre le cou sans moindre douceur. Harry tressaillit violemment. Le blond le mordit à nouveau, plus violemment. Harry laissa échapper malgré lui un gémissement. Il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse encore, et il se détesta aussitôt pour cela.

Ce n'était pas possible… C'était… C'était son frère, par Merlin !

- … _Qu'à moi_… Murmura Altheriel, les lèvres posées sur la peau pâle.

La voix rauque avec laquelle cette phrase avait été prononcée électrisa Harry. Sans réfléchir, il saisit le visage de son propre frère à deux mains pour l'embrasser furieusement, à pleine bouche. Altheriel répondit avec férocité au baiser, tout en s'agrippant avec force aux cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

Les mains fines du blond allèrent agripper le haut du pyjama du Gryffondor, avec une telle violence qu'il se déchira, dévoilant le torse du Survivant ; avant de s'écarter, de se relever légèrement, pour pourvoir se dévêtir, avec un empressement fiévreux, sous le regard quelque peu perdu du brun, qui prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Son corps se raidit. La sensation de dégoût remonta le long de sa gorge. Il allait vomir…

- Lâche-moi, finit par répondre Harry d'une voix mortellement froide.

Altheriel l'ignora avec superbe. A présent totalement nu, il s'acharna quelques secondes sur le pantalon de pyjama du Gryffondor, avant de réussir à le faire glisser le long de la jambe droite, exposant une peau que l'Ishvara se fit un point d'honneur à lécher et mordiller.

Harry expédia alors un vigoureux coup de boule au petit blond, qui, sonné, vacilla. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse se défaire de son emprise et l'envoyer valdinguer sur le côté.

- On est frères, putain de bordel de merde ! Rugit-il à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Ça n'a peut-être aucune importance pour toi, mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans nos précédentes vies et que j'ignore, pour que tu t'obstines à vouloir me toucher ?

Altheriel ricana, tout en se relevant lentement, le nez en sang.

- _Tu sais que je pourrais très bien te forcer ? Et tu finiras comme à chaque fois depuis des siècles, à me supplier d'arrêter encore et encore, tout en te laissant faire et en gémissant comme une pute. _

- Réponds-moi ! Insista Harry, en criant presque.

Le regard d'Altheriel s'assombrit.

- _Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison pour défoncer le cul d'une putain ?_

- Tu me hais, pas vrai ? Chuchota doucement Harry. Ou plutôt, c'est Hel que tu hais. Mais cette… _Tendance_, cette obsession à la violer à chacune de ses réincarnations… Il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça, et je veux savoir quoi.

- _Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ? _Répondit Altheriel d'une voix étrange. _Comment ne pourrais-je pas la haïr ? _

D'un geste ennuyé de la main, il envoya valser une nouvelle fois le corps d'Harry contre le mur, pour l'y plaquer, comme le Survivant l'avait fait avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Altheriel leva une nouvelle fois la main, puis, très lentement, presque tout doucement, il serra le poing. Harry sentit aussitôt une pression autour de sa gorge, comme un étau invisible, des doigts qui serraient, serraient…

- _Elle…Non, _tu_ nous a tous trahis ! _Cracha Altheriel avec une espèce de désespoir enragé. _Comment as-tu faire ça à ton propre peuple ? Ils sont tous mort… A cause de toi ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ces putains d'esclaves ! Pour ces vermines humaines sans intérêt !_

Il marqua une pause. Harry, de son côté, commençait à dangereusement manquer d'air.

- _Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? _Reprit Altheriel avec ce qui semblait être une colère grandissante.

Nouveau silence. Altheriel relâcha brusquement la pression qu'il exerçait autour de la gorge de Harry, qui prit une grande goulée d'air, toussotant, le souffle court.

_- Tu me dégoûtes, _répéta alors Altheriel avec une espèce d'infinie tristesse dans la voix. _Avec ton étalage de bons sentiments… Cesse ton cinéma, comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi après toutes les atrocités que tu as pu commettre ! Tu m'as enlevé un à un tout ceux que j'aimais… Comment oses-tu à présent me donner des leçons sur ce qui est bien ou mal ? _

_- _A t'écouter, dit enfin Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Les Ishvaras seraient des pauvres petites victimes, et les Humains des monstres sanguinaires ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! C'est vous, les Ishvaras, qui ont opprimé, réduit en esclavage toute une espèce ; il ne faut pas s'étonner que cela vous soit retombé dessus un beau jour ! Cela aurait finit par arriver de toute façon.

- _Est-ce que l'existence d'un misérable cafard a la moindre importance à tes yeux ? Non, quand tu en croises un, tu te contentes de l'écraser d'un coup de pied. C'est exactement la même chose en ce qui concerne les Humains. Quelle importance donner à la vermine que l'on peut fouler du bout du pied ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? Demanda Harry, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Me tuer ?

- _Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir, petit Potter_, dit Altheriel d'un ton à la fois malveillant et ravi._ Cela arrivera bien assez tôt, crois-moi..._

Harry réfléchit très vite. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait fait d'autre que d'essayer de gagner du temps. Comment leurs parents avaient réussi à contenir autant de temps les personnalités de Hel et Altheriel dans le corps de leurs enfants ? Ils avaient réussi à sceller leurs mémoires, grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, d'après ce que lui avait dit Marius Malfoy... Autrement dit, Harry n'avait absolument aucune chance de ramener Drago, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment procéder pour jeter ce sortilège. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, une solution, n'importe laquelle.

* * *

Voilà voilou. A la semaine prochaine ! ^_^


End file.
